Kingdom Hearts I: Duncan's Journey
by topdawe
Summary: Against his wishes, Duncan is chosen to be the new keyblade master. With Total Drama World destroyed, he and his three guardians will travel to fight the darkness and restore their world. Will Duncan embrace his destiny as a hero? Crossover story, Doey Story. Rated T for language, violence, and suggestive material
1. Chapter 1:RudeAwakeningDiveIntoTheHeart

**INTRODUCTION: Hello guys! This is topdawe, uploading the first chapter of my newest fan fiction. I'm really excited about this one as it combines my favorite video game series, KINGDOM HEARTS, with my favorite show ever, TOTAL DRAMA!**

 **Before we begin I would like to make a few notes about this story:**

 **• This story was inspired and influenced by TDDolphin's own cross over between Kingdom Hearts and Total Drama. His styory featured Cody as the hero. after rereading his story so many times I decided to do my own story. Something may seem similar, but I assure you that this story is all my idea.**

 **• This story features Duncan as the hero and chosen one by the keyblade. It is made to explore the good side of Duncan and have him come to terms with the hero I believe he has become in the Total Drama Franchise. He'll still be Duncan, but there will be character growth for him.**

 **• This is a DOEY Story, meaning it explores the shipping of Duncan and Zoey. Honestly, I'm a fan of what ever is canon in the Total Drama Universe, so currently I like Zoey and Mike together. But this is my first time doing anything for a fan made couple. I like the idea of Zoey and Duncan together. I also like the idea of Zoey bringing out Duncan's good side.**

 **• This story follows the first Kingdom Hearts game with a few minor and major changes. The major changes will be that Duncan and his friends will not be just exploring the Disney worlds of the game, but new worlds as well. Some of these will be classic Disney worlds, a Few Dreamworks world, a couple Cartoon Network worlds, and even one Marvel Cinematic world.**

 **• This fanfiction will be one of many to follow the whole Kingdom Hearts Franchise. That's right, I'll be doing all the games and crossing them over with Total Drama!**

 **• I will be trying to give each Total Drama character an appearence in each world. Some small, some big. Haven't gotten that far yet.**

 **•I'm a pretty busy guy, so I don't know how often I will be updating. Plus, I have another fan fiction to worry about, so there's that.**

 **Anyway, lets say we get right to it! I hope you all enjoy the first chapter and the on going fan fiction!**

* * *

Chapter One: Rude Awakening/Dive Into The Heart

In an unknown location, a boy with a green mohawk and piercings began to stir. Opening his eyes, he saw he was face down on a colorful floor. Shocked, he instantly woke up and stood attention. He looked at his surroundings and tried to find out where he was. But all around him was endless darkness.

Looking to the circular floor, he saw there a mural on it. The mural depicted a beautiful girl with skin as white as snow, hair as black as night, and lips as red as apples. She wore a blue and yellow dress with a small flowing cape behind her, and in her hand was a red apple. There were several circles surrounding the beautiful girl, many of them with pictures of animals. The circles that caught the young man's attention were seven with strange men in them. Six of the men had beards, and the seventh had a dopey looking face.

"W-what? Where am I" said Duncan. He was really confused. The last thing he remembered was being sent back to his prison cell for unruly behavior in the prison mess hall. He looked around this strange room he was in, and found there was no exit. "What am I doing here? How do I leave?"

 _"_ _So much to do. But so little time,"_ a strange voice suddenly spoke. Duncan was started by this voice and tried to see where it was coming from. But alas, he was all alone. _"Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut."_

"What door?" Duncan said, rather annoyed. "What's going on here?"

Suddenly, a light shone down from above, falling directly into the middle of the floor.

 _"_ _Now, step forward. Can you do it, Duncan?"_

Confused, Duncan stepped forward into the light, if only to see if this would help him escape from this strange place. Suddenly, three grey pedestals arose from the floor. One all three pedestals there appeared to be a weapon of some kind. On the left of Duncan was a red shield with three black circles in the middle. On his right was some sort of wand or staff. It was green and had a blue top in the same shape as the one on the shield. In between the two was a large sword with a yellow handle.

 _"_ _Power sleeps within you,"_ the strange voice spoke. " _If you give it form, it will give you strength. Choose well."_

Duncan was both confused and excited, mostly the latter of the two. He'd always wanted a weapon. Granted, he always thought it would be a gun or a large knife, but a free weapon was a weapon.

He stepped to his left and picked up the shield.

 _"_ _The power of a Guardian,"_ the voice spoke again. _"Kindess to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?_

Duncan thought for a moment. He didn't like the sound of being a Guardian, he thought it sounded to much like hero. _And I'm no hero_ , he thought.

Duncan placed the shield back down on the pedestal and walked over to the staff, picking it up.

 _"_ _The power of a Mystic,"_ the strange voice spoke once more. _"Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?"_

"Mystic huh?" Duncan spoke. Wonder and ruin did sound cool, but he thought that if he chose the wand it would make him look like one of those dweebish LARPers he always made fun of; like Harold. "No thank you."

That just left one weapon left. Duncan place the staff back on the pedestal and walked over to the sword. He picked it up and once again heard the strange voice in his head.

 _"_ _The power of a Warrior,"_ the voice spoke. _"Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?_

"Terrible destruction, huh?" Duncan said out loud with a smirk. This sword sounded perfect. "Yep! This is what I'll take." Duncan tried swinging the sword around a couple of times, but his fun was spoiled when the sword suddenly disappeared.

"Hey! Not cool, man!" complained Duncan.

 _"_ _Your path is set,"_ said the voice. _"Now, what will you give up in exchange?"_

"What? I have to give up a weapon?" complained Duncan. Duncan sighed and looked to his left and his right. He hadn't thought much of the shield, but even he knew that swords and shields go together. Plus, who knew? Maybe if he chose the staff he'd get to keep the shield too. He walked over to the staff and picked it up.

 _"_ _You give up this power?"_ the voice asked.

"Sure, why not," said Duncan. And just like the sword, the staff vanished in a flash of light.

 _"_ _You've chosen the power of a Warrior. You've given up the power of a Mystic. Is this the form you choose?"_

"Yes already!" bellowed Duncan. "Can we get on with it already?!"

Suddenly, the pedestals vanished and the floor began to shake. Within seconds it broke like glass and Duncan was sent falling into Darkness.

"OH MAN!" he screamed. "I hope this is a dream, cause I don't want to go out like this!"

Duncan continued falling into endless darkness until he saw something below him. It was another circular floor with a mural on it. This one, however, was different form the last. It had a girl on it like the last one, but this one was wearing a silver ball gown and had a matching tiara in her blonde hair. There were also pictures of a castle, a horse and a strange looking carriage, and many dancers. Three images appeared to be slippers, but on closer inspection they looked to be made out of glass.

Duncan noticed that he was falling slowly until he gently landed on the mural ground.

"What is-? I mean-!" Duncan looked around startled. "Ok, seriously! What's going on here?! Is this a dream or what?"

 _"_ _There will be times you have to fight,"_ the voice returned. As it spoke, a strange shadow began growing in front of Duncan. It suddenly rose from the ground and took the form of a creature. It was about two-and-a-half feet tall, completely black safe for two small yellow eyes, and two small antennas poking out from the top of its head. It began moving towards Duncan, who backed away startled.

 _"_ _Keep your light burning strong,"_ the voice warned.

"What does that mean?" Duncan asked in a panic as the creature moved closer. It jumped and started scratching at Duncan, who was barely able to avoid its attacks. "How the hell am I suppose to fight this thing?!"

At that moment, a bright light shone in Duncan's hand, and the sword from earlier appeared.

 _"_ _You have gained the power to fight,"_ the voice spoke.

"Yeah! That's more like it!" Duncan shouted. But his parade was soon rained on as more of these creatures appeared. With a determined faced, Duncan began slashing at them. It took about three hits to kill each creature, and soon he was about half way through them all. Occasionally, they would sink into the ground and move around like shadows before popping up to attack again. Once Duncan got this pattern memorized, he defeated the last of them.

"Ok," said Duncan, propping the sword on his shoulder, "this just got interesting."

 _"_ _Alright, you've got it,"_ praised the voice. Duncan gave the voice a cocky grin.

Suddenly, darkness began to envelope the floor. Soon it reached Duncan, who began to sink into the darkness. Panicking, he tried to pull himself out, but it only caused him to sink faster. Within seconds, he was completely submerged in the darkness.

Duncan gasped for breath and sat right up, banging his head on something hard.

"OW!" he said. He looked around and saw that he was not in the strange world anymore. He wasn't even back in his prison cell. He saw that he was in one of the cabins of Camp Wawanakwa, and that he had hit his head on the top punk of one of the beds.

"How is this possible?" he said to himself. "I heard this place sunk to the bottom of the lake!" He hung his head in confusion. "Was… was it all a dream?"

Deciding to look for answers, Duncan got up and dashed to the cabin door. He opened it to find that not only the island hadn't sunk, but also it looked just like he had left it before the cops had taken him away. He looked around, trying to see if any one was here, and to his luck there were.

He made out three figures. Over by the second cabin was as girl with red hair in pigtails and a flower in her hair, wearing tan pants and a red top. That was Zoey.

The second figure was over by the mess hall. He had tan skin and brown hair. He was wearing dark cargo pants and a red sweater-vest over a blue polo over a white long-sleeved t-shrt. Duncan recognized that person as Noah from the earlier season, but left him wondering why he was here on the island.

The third figure was over by the campfire pit, and it took Duncan a few minutes to figure out whom it was. He saw that it was a girl, with blonde hair that went down to her hips. She wore a green sweater and purple leggings. The girl was sitting in a meditative position. This allowed Duncan to recognize her. _That's the girl from the fourth season,_ he thought. _Dawn, was it?_

Deciding not to waste time on playing familiar faces, Duncan marched over to Zoey to make sense of the situation.

"Hey, Zoey," he greeted the redhead on the stoop of the second cabin. "What's going on here? I thought this place sank?" Zoey turned to him, but what she said surprised Duncan.

 _"_ _What is most important to you?"_ she asked, but in the strange voice as the one from earlier. Duncan got a little scared now. He thought he had woken up, but it seemed he was still dreaming or something.

"Well, might as well play along. The faster I get through this the quicker I can get out of this," he said. He turned back to Zoey and spoke, "I guess what is most important to me is… being number one."

 _"_ _Is being number one such a big deal?"_ the strange-voiced Zoey asked.

"Of course it is!" replied Duncan. "That's why we went on Total Drama, wasn't it?" Zoey didn't answer. She just stood up and walked away. Duncan shook his head in frustration, and decided to try someone else. He walked over to Noah over by the mess hall.

"'Sup dweeb?" Duncan mocked.

 _"_ _What do you want outta life?"_ Noah asked, in the same voice from earlier.

"Seriously?" Duncan sighed. He was really tired of this. But he knew he had to answer. "I guess to be strong."

 _"_ _To be strong huh?"_ That was all that came from Noah.

"Well, yeah," Duncan answered truthfully. "Where I'm from, if you're not strong you are somebody's bitch." And just like with Zoey, Noah walked away without saying anything else. Duncan sighed, and decided to try once more. He rushed over to Dawn, who snapped out of her meditative state upon hearing Duncan.

"Any chance you're the real hippie chick," Duncan asked, half-jokingly half-hopefully. Dawn just stared at him for a minute before finally speaking.

 _"_ _What are you so afraid of?"_ This one caught Duncan by surprise.

"I'm not afraid of anything!" he said defensively. The girl who looked like Dawn just stared at him for a few minutes. When nothing happened, Duncan sighed and knew he had to open up, which he wasn't too fond of.

"Fine. I guess…" he rubbed his arm uncomfortably and looked away as he answered, "…being different."

 _"_ _Being different? Is that really so scary?_ The Dawn with the weird voice asked.

"Yeah, it is…" Duncan answered truthfully. Whe he finished speaking, Dawn got up and left, as Zoey and Noah had done before. Duncan hung his head in sadness before the strange voice spoke again.

 _"_ _You want to be number one. You want to be strong. You are afraid to be different. Your adventure begins in the dead of night. Your road won't be easy, but a rising sun awaits your journey's end."_

"Come on!" Duncan shouted in frustration. "Get on with it already!" Suddenly, a bright shined out of nowhere and enveloped Duncan. He held up his hands to protect his eyes from the light.

When the light died down, Duncan saw he was back in the strange world, on another platform. This one also had a mural of a beautiful girl on it, but this one had long blonde hair and was wearing a bluish-purple gown and a gold crown in her hair. The girl was surrounded by images of thorns; safe for three circular portraits that each had a woman with a pointed hat in their head. In the girl's hands she held a rose.

A light shone down from the sky, and Duncan – remembering what happen the first time – stepped into the light.

Suddenly, the same creatures from earlier surrounded Duncan. Thankfully, his sword reappeared and he began attacking. Like before, these creatures were jumping around and scratching at Duncan. And when they weren't doing that, the disappeared into the floor to escaped Duncan's attacks. It took a while, but Duncan was able to defeat every last one.

"HA!" Duncan cried out to the voice. "Is that the best you can do?" Duncan turned around expecting more enemies, but instead he found a seires of stairs leading out into the darkness. Realizing this might be the way out, he rush to them and began climbing them. He found that the stairs were a lot like stained-glass windows. There were some twist and turns, but eventually, they lead him to another platform. This one really caught Duncan's eye.

There was another girl on the mural, this one had brown hair and was wearing a lavish golden ball gown. Surrounding the girl appeared to be circles with furniture, teapots, and silverware in them. The top circle had knickknacks too, these ones were a teapot, a clock, and a candlestick; all of which surrounded a circle with a rose in it. On closer inspection the knickknacks appeared to have faces in them, really sad ones. The most eye-catching thing in the mural was an image of a huge, brown beast with horns on its head, wearing a cloak around its shoulders.

Then voice spoke again.

 _"_ _The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes."_

Duncan got a strange chill up his spine when he heard those words and turned around. He saw his shadow and saw that it was growing. Suddenly, it began to rise from out of the ground. As if that wasn't bad enough, it started to take a form of a monster. It was thirty feet tall, with large arms and legs but small feet. Its head was cover with what looked like tentacles, obscuring most of its face safe for two bright yellow eyes like the creatures before it. Its most obscene feature was a giant heart-shaped hole in its chest.

 _"_ _But don't be afraid,"_ the voice spoke again. _"And don't forget…"_

"Don't be afraid?! OF THAT THING?!" Duncan screamed. He turned and ran from the monster back to the stairs, but he almost feel into the darkness because they were not there. He turned back and saw the monster approach him. Duncan was scared. He knew what he had to do.

Gathering all his courage, he summoned his sword and charged at the beast.

Duncan was off to a bad started, however, because his attacked weren't doing anyting. He tried slashing at the feet and chest, bit it did nothing. He tried the arms, and found that some sort of dark matter was spewing from them when he attack. That had to have meant it was working. Soon, the creature's fist began to glow and he slammed it to the ground. Darkness came from beneath it, and the small creatures from earlier appeared. Duncan charged and slashed away at those, and then took on the creature's hand. The creature was now getting weak.

This went on for a few minutes before the creature fell to the ground, his head at Duncan's level. Duncan swung his sword one last time at the head and the creature recoiled back in pain. The monster started to stumble, but Duncan's sword disappeared before he could attack it again.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Duncan shouted, looking at his hand where his sword was earlier. He looked up at saw the monster's hands come right at him. He jumped back and dodged them, but fell onto his butt. He look the monster straight in the eyes with fear.

 _"_ _But don't be afraid –"_ the voice spoke once more.

Suddenly, darkness began froming all around Duncan, drawing him into it. he struggled and panicked to get out, but he only sunk faster.

"NO!" he scream. "This can't be the end. Give me one more chance! I never even got to see Gwen again!"

 _"_ _\- You hold the mightiest weapon of all."_

The darkness now consumed Duncan's face. He gasped for air as he heard the voice one more time.

 _"_ _So don't forget: your are the one who will open the door."_

* * *

"No! No, please…" Duncan said, stirring in his bed.

"HEY! KNOCK IT OFF!" Shouted the guard who banged on the prison cell bars.

Duncan awoke to the sound of this, gasping for air. He looked around. He wasn't in the weird world anymore. He wasn't on Total Drama Island either. He was back in jail in his cell.

"Wha-? What happened?" he shouted. Then, memories of his dream came back to him. "Wait! Those creatures, that monsters! The voice, the sword! The door-!"

"I said knock it off, maggot!" the prison guard bitterly shouted. "I don't care what crazy dreams you're having, but keep it to yourself! You're disturbing the other prisoners!"

"It wasn't a dream!" Duncan shouted back. Then his face fell. _Was it? It felt so real._

"Crazy kid," the guard said as he began to walk away. "Place must be starting to get to him."

Duncan brought his legs up to his chest, a thousand thoughts racing through his mind.

"Was it a dream? I don't know. What was that place?"

* * *

 **Not bad for a first chapter huh? Also, this story takes place after Total Drama All Stars, so I will be picking it up from there.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Total Drama or Kingdom Hearts. They are owned by Teletoon and Disney Respectively.**


	2. Chapter 2: Big Trouble Brewin'

**So, recently I've gotten the urge to start up this story again. I can't promise for how long or if I'll keep at it, since I now have a comic book business I'm running. But I do promise I'll try and add to this as much as I can. I've recently created a basic outline that choreographs everything I want to do for this fanfic (at least for the first KH game), so that** **should help. It also involved a bit of revision on this chapter to get what I wanted to do to work. See if you can spot the difference from the old version of this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Two: There's Big Trouble Brewin'

 **Disney Castle – Throne Room**

On a far-off world, a small white duck was walking through the corridors of a ginormous white and blue castle. The duck wore a multi-blue shaded mage uniform, complete with a blue hat that's tip was spiraling inward. The duck walked passed the most curious site: a bunch of walking broomsticks, made even more curiouser by the fact that they had arms that carried a bucket of water in each hand.

The duck mage reached his destination: a pair of large doors that stood three stories high! The duck cleared his throat, and then performed a secret knock on one of the doors, opening a smaller portion of the door. The mage walked through and entered a large throne room that was big enough to hold 2 large high school gymnasiums. The duck proceeded across the room and spoke to address someone on the throne.

"Good morning, your majesty!" the duck spoke happily, bowing his head as he walked. "It's nice to see you this morn-"

But when the duck looked up, he saw that throne of the throne room was barren.

"WHAT?!" the duck bellowed in shock.

Suddenly, from behind the thorn a small yellow dog with droopy black ears, a scrawny tail, and a green collar too big for its throat appeared. The duck mage noticed that the royal dog had a letter in its mouth, and on the letter the king's royal seal. He took the letter from the dog, opened the envelope and carefully read through the letter. After reading it twice for good measure, the duck blinked and proceeded to sprint out of the throne room as fast as his little legs could carry him, screaming at the top of his lungs all the way.

After many twist and turns through the castle corridors, the duck made it out into the courtyard gardens. There were many hedges shaped like animals playing instruments encircling the courtyard, and in the middle, was a giant hedge in the shape of a castle. It was there the duck found who he was looking for: a large black dog wearing knight armor. The dog was laying on its back with its hands behind its head and its left leg crossed over its right. The dog was obviously enjoying a peaceful slumber.

"Wake up, Goofy!" screamed the duck, having reached his companion. "Wake Up! This is serious!"

The dog, whose name was apparently Goofy, continued to slumber away, snoring loudly and mumbling happy nothings as he slept. Infuriated, the duck raised hand and pointed his finger to the sky, letting out a load cry as his did. A small bolt of lighting fell and zapped the sleeping knight.

"Doh-wow!" screamed the electrified Goofy. Now awake but still a little bit groggy, the knight made eye-contact with his friend and greeted him. "Hey there, Donald. G'morning."

"We got a problem, Goofy!" Donald cut him off. He then looked around the courtyard, and leaned into his friend to speak in a lower tone, "But don't tell anyone…"

Goofy, now awake, looked confused. "Queen Minnie?" he asked.

"Not even the queen", Donald said, hands on his hips and shaking his head.

"Daisy?" said a still confused Goofy.

"NOOOOO!" Donald yelled, annoyed by his friend's ignorance. "It's top secret!"

"Uh, g'moring ladies," Goofy said, looking past his friend Donald and addressing someone behind the mage. Donald froze.

"What?"

The mage slowly turned and saw the two figures he didn't want to see right now. Standing under an an arch-like hedge was a female mouse with a pink dress with red trimmings. She had giant red bow tied behind her back and beautiful, golden royal crown on her head. Behind the mouse was a white female duck. She wore a sleeveless purple dress and a small, golden tiara on her head. The female duck was looking at the mage rather crossed, while the mouse simply smiled.

"Hahaha…" laughed Donald nervously.

* * *

 **Disney Castle – Library**

In a large library within the confines of the castle, the Queen and her royal subjects read aloud the letter Donald had found.

 _Donald_

 _Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'._

 _Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it._

 _There's someone with a "key" - - the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find him, and his fellowship. Got it? Don't worry, I have a feeling they'll all be together when you find them._

 _I've left further instructions for you in the gummi ship, along with a few gifts that you will need to give to the key-wielder and his fellowship._

 _We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction._

 _P.S._

 _Would you apologize to Minnie for me?_

 _Thanks, pal._

As soon as the Queen had finished the letter, everyone in the room was quite with confusion and concern. After a minute, Daisy was the first to speak.

"Oh dear!" she exclaimed. "What could this mean?"

Minnie was deep in thought. She was concerned for her king and troubled by this news. But the king's tone in the letter suggested that he knew what he was doing and that he was doing the right thing. Coming to an uneasy conclusion, she addressed her subjects.

"It means…" Minnie said, struggling to find the right way to put her answer. "We'll just have to trust the king."

Goofy brought a finger to his chin and spoke with concern, "Garsh, I sure hope he's alright."

"Your highness," Donald spoke up, saluting the queen. "Don't worry, we'll find this "key" and his fellowship, and give them the gifts they need to find the king."

The queen turned toward the mage. "Thank you, both of you."

"Daisy," said Donald as he motioned to Daisy. "can you take care of-"

"Of course," Daisy smiled in response. "You be careful now, both of you."

"We hope for your safe return," said Queen Minnie. "Please, help the king."

Donald placed his hand on his chest as salute to the queen. The Queen smiled at his determination. Donald looked to Daisy, who nodded approvingly. Then, to his surprise, Goofy appeared at Daisy's side and saluted him.

"You're coming too!" Donald yelled in annoyance. He grabbed the dog by the arm and proceeded to drag him out of the library to prepare for their mission.

* * *

 **Disney Castle – Gummi Hangar**

Donald and Goofy had just finished preparing for their mission. As such, they were wearing new clothes, the purpose of which was to keep people from finding out they were from another world as they explored new worlds in search of the "key." Had to protect the world order, after all. Donald was now wearing a blue jacket and matching blue hat. Goofy wore baggy yellow pants, a green sweater with a black vest and a long yellow hat. Both animals' clothes were decorated with many pockets and zippers.

The duo was making their way down a long, spiral staircase, lit only by lighting in the shape like that of the head of their queen. They were discussing their mission as they walked. Finally, they reached the bottom of the stairs and walked through a long hallway into a large hangar.

The hanger functioned clockwork-style, with many colorful gears, springs and piping running the whole show. In the center of the hangar was also a large, red and yellow ship with white fins. The duo walked up to a large pipe and Donald began talking through it.

"Hello up there? Donald Duck to launch crew! Anytime you're ready."

Up in a control-tower box were two chipmunks who heard the mage. Both were wearing orange and yellow uniforms with the royal crest on the chest of the uniform. What differentiated the two chipmunks were that one had small front teeth and a small, black nose, while his brother had large front teeth and a large, red nose. The chipmunk with the black nose saluted the duck's order, while the chipmunk with the red nose ran over to the control console and pulled a lever. Two large, mechanical, gloved hands activated and maneuvered over to Donald and Goofy and picked them up. Unfortunately, they had done so that the duo was now upside down as they rode over to the ship. Donald was not amused by this.

As the duo buckled up into the ship, the yellow dog from before suddenly appeared in the hangar and jumped into the ship. He hadn't come alone. As the ship was getting ready to depart, Donald looked out the ship's starboard window and saw Queen Minnie and Daisy had come down to see them off. Daisy looked at Donald worryingly, obviously concerned for the mage's safety. Donald, touched by the female duck's worry, gave her a big smile and a thumb up to let her know everything was going to be ok.

The engine of the ship roared as two sliding doors opened in front of it. A large, bright arrow appeared to let them know they were clear for take-off.

"BLAST OFF!" Donald cried.

Suddenly, another pair of doors opened beneath the ship, causing it to fall straight through into the abyss with Donald and Goofy screaming at the top of their lungs. Thankfully, the fall dropped them straight on the outskirts or their world. The thrusted the rockets and blasted off on their journey.

* * *

 **So this is the revised chapter. I'll promise I'll upload chapter three as soon as I am done writing it.**

 **Kingdom Hearts © Disney and Playstation**

 **Total Drama © Teletoon**


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

**New Chapter for the story. Like I promised, I have no set schedule or formatting of how often I'm going to put out chapters, but with Kingdom Hearts III coming out, I'll probably be more in the mood to continue this thing.**

 **Heads up, most of this chapter is filler for** **setting up the story and doesn't really have any game parts in it. Hopefully, the next chapter.**

 **Lets get to it then shall we?**

* * *

Chapter Three: Reunion

 **Playa de Losers – Muskoka Lake**

The ride across the lake was a somber one.

Duncan was riding across the lake that once held the island formerly known as "Camp Wawanakwa", the home of three of Total Drama's seasons; four if you included the moments the location was used for challenges in Total Drama Action.

3 days ago, Duncan had received a visit from Warden of the prison he had been contained in, and informed the juvenile delinquent that he was being released temporarily under the orders of the producers of Total Drama. Initially confused, Duncan was informed that sinking of Camp Wawanakwa had broken a fine print clause in his contract, as well as those of the other 36 contestants who had participated in previous seasons.

The clause stated that if for some ever reason the Island of Total Drama met its destruction during one of Chris's challenges while contestants were still housed on the island, Chris would be force to cut up all the contracts of the 37 previous contestants and agree to never have them participate on Total Drama ever again. The clause was obviously put there to prevent Chris from endangering the lives of contestants with such a destructive and far too dangerous challenge (even for Chris). " _Ha! Guess Chris over-extended himself on this last season"_ , was Duncan's verbal response upon hearing the great news.

The news got even better when Duncan was informed Chris was legally obligated to throw the contestants a farewell party, where he would rip up the contracts of every contestant in front of them. Even the extra copies the lawyers made. And Duncan was legally obligated to be present at the party for Chris to do so.

" _A free night out of this hell hole AND I get to see Gwen again?! Well Alright!_ "

Unfortunately, Duncan's bubble had burst when the Warden smacked him upside the head and told him Duncan wasn't attending the party as a guest, but as a parolee who would be forced to do community service for Chris during the party. Guess Chris was still miffed at Duncan for blowing up his mansion.

So here Duncan was, out of jail and on a boat sailing across the lake to Playa de Losers, which luckily didn't sink with the island because the resort itself was on a smaller, more isolated island a few miles downriver from Camp Wawankwa.

Duncan was no longer wearing his orange jumpsuit, but instead his classic outfit from his time during the series. He would have been comfortable if it weren't for the fact that his wrists and ankles were chained to together. Laws were laws, afterall.

Duncan had his head down, trying to not notice the prison guards with actual guns who were escorting him to the resort. This security was a lot more real-world than the rent-a-cops that he was used to seeing in Juvie. Their presence actually made the delinquent nervous, but that's not the only reason he was nervous.

No, not nervous. Anxious was more like it.

Duncan was hesitant about seeing everyone from the show again. Sure, there were some he was looking forward to seeing, like Geoff, Dj, even Zoey and Mike, now that Mal was gone. But after everything that happened this last season he was sure he would get teased for his "good-guy" behavior. For so long Duncan had always been a "bad boy", and in one season his reputation had gone down the toilet.

He was both nervous and angry because he knew his former teammates from the Villainous Vultures would harass him about everything that happened. Especially Courtney. The thought of the CIT made him both angry and a bit sad, which confused him. He had always hated Courtney, even when they were a couple. So why did he care what she thought of him?

Duncan shook his head as he tried to get his ex out of his mind. Or, rather, his first ex. His face fell as he mind began filling with thoughts of his recent ex-girlfriend, Gwen. Duncan really missed her. Her beautiful face, her dry humor, even just her company in general. He was still not over that she dumped him during the All Stars season, something he still didn't understand.

" _What did I do to lose her?"_ he thought sadly. He sighed because he knew why. Apparently, he had given her the impression that he still had feelings for Courtney, even though he kept telling himself he didn't. And for some reason, Gwen still wanted to be friends with the woman who tried to change him while they were dating. He _really_ didn't get that part, but Gwen had been upset about it the whole season.

Whatever the reasons, Duncan knew he had blown it like one of Chris' surprise explosives during the challenges. And he knew this may be his only time to make things right with the girl he still loved before he was put back in jail.

" _I'm worried about seeing you, Gwen,"_ Duncan thought to himself, " _But I'll make things right. I promise!"_

Duncan brought his head up to look at the passing clouds in the sky. Even though the thought of seeing Gwen again made him happy, he was still anxious. And he knew why.

It was because of that dream.

For the last three days, whenever Duncan's thoughts weren't plagued by dread for seeing his fellow contenders, he was still haunted by the dream he experienced a few nights ago. But was it a dream? Everything felt so real about it: the beauty of the many mosaic murals of maidens, the pain from the attacks of those creatures, even the coldness of sinking into the dark abyss before he woke up. He never had dreams like that, usually just of punk rock concerts or running from police. Never about creatures and strange worlds. It was all so confusing. Duncan sighed in depression, thinking he was losing his mind.

Suddenly, the loud bellow of the police boat brought Duncan out of his thoughts, and he turned to see the small island of Playa de Losers coming into view. He could hear loud music coming from the shore, and as the dock grew closer he could make out two familiar figures waiting for him.

The figure on the right and was a very large man. He was African-American, had black mustache and small beard, and a Naval tattoo on his right arm. Instead of his usual chef outfit, the figure wore an green army tanktop and pants with a matching officer's hat. He also had his usually scowl on his face.

 _Chef,_ Duncan thought to himself.

To the left of the angry chef was a man who was a foot shorter, about Duncan's Height. He wore a blue board-shirt with a white, long-sleeved t-shirt underneath, as well as brown-green cargo pants and sneakers. The figure also had black, wind-blown hair and facial stubble. He was looking at the oncoming boat with anticipation, and if Duncan focus his eyes he could make out the cold, dark evil in his black eyes.

 _Chris_. Despite Chris holding all the cards for the next few days, Duncan's blood boiled from seeing the man who caused him and his friends so much pain and humiliation.

Suddenly, as the boat pulled into the dock, Duncan was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and thrown out of the boat. As he gathered his bearings, a looming shadow was cast over him. He looked up to find Chris looking down on his with so much snide, that Duncan wanted to knock his teeth out right there.

"Duncan, my favorite juvenile delinquent," Chris addressed the punk with gleeful smug. "Oh, wait! I just remembered, you're a fully blown convict now." Chris' mocking only made duncan growl in anger. "Have you learned the horrible lesson about 'not dropping the soap', yet?"

"WHY YOU-!" Duncan sprang up to wring Chris's throat, but his head was suddenly clocked with the bunt of the police officer's gun handle. He was seeing stars as he was forced back onto his feet.

"Temper temper, Duncan," Chris wagged his finger in faux counseling. "Remember, you're contract may say you're a guest at this party, but as far as me, Chef, the rest of the ex-competitors and these lovely boys in blue are concerned," Chris took a moment to address the officers before continuing, "you are just another convict shaving time off his sentence."

Chris folded his arms, raised his left eyebrow, and twisted his mouth into a crooked smile. "Or should I perhaps reconsider this little bit of charity on my part? And while I'm at it, maybe sue you and your family for the destruction of my beloved cottage."

"Grrrrrrr…" Duncan growled. He stared daggers at the TV host, weighing his options on whether it be worth it or not justy to be put back in jail. In the end, he decided to roll with the punches. Besides, he really didn't want Chris to sue his family for his greatest and most stupid act of crime. _Even though I would love to see the look on dad's face when he got the bill._ He took a deep breath and looked down. _Nah, as much as I hate dad, I can't to that to mom._

"That's more like it. BOYS, CHEF!" Chris motioned to Chef Hatchet and the guards.

In a quick second, the guards had undone Duncan's ankle and wrist chains, much to his surprise. But he didn't have time to enjoy it because as soon as they were off, Chef place a large, thick, black mechanical collar around his neck.

"ACK! Dude, what the hell?!" Duncan replied as he struggled to loosen the collar. "I can barely breath in this thing." Suddenly, the collar let out a small 'BEEP' and delivered a shock of 100 volts to Duncan's entire body.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Duncan's entire body shock and spazzed from the shock, before he fell to the dock floor.

"Fun, right?" Chris beamed with joy. Chef Hatched grabbed Duncan by the back of his shirt and held him up to Chris's eye level.

"That right there is just a little precaution in case you decided to, oh, I don't know, think about escaping or laying a hand on my gorgeous, million dollar physique." Chris addressed, pointing to the collar around Duncan's neck. "If you try to escape the perimeter of the Playa de Losers Island, or if senses your anger levels rising to threat level, it will shock you until the Canadian cows come home. BWAA-HA-HA!"

Chris and Chef both laughed their lungs out at Duncan's expense, while said delinquent had to count backwards from a hundred ton control his anger, less he get shocked again.

As soon as Chris calmed down and caught his breath, he addressed his captor again. "So, we understand each other?" Duncan looked between Chris, Chef, and the collar around his neck, and finally hung his head in defeat.

"...fine…"

"That's the spirit! Now come on, the rest of your 'friends' and my ex-contenders are waiting for us."

With that, Chris turned around and began heading towards the resort, with Chef in tow still holding Duncan by the back his shirt.

* * *

 **Playa de Loser - Pool Lounge**

The first thing Duncan saw when he was forced into the pool area of the resort was the other 36 Total Drama contestants, all of who seem to be having the time of their lives.

The entire two generations of cast were spread out across the recreational area. A good majority were taking up the luxury pool. Katie and Sadie were on their floaty chairs admiring both Justin, Trent, and apparently Lightning. Trent was attempting to play his guitar peacefully, but he had to deal with Justin and Lightning's childish pickering over who was more attractive, striking poses as they did so. Also in the pool was Leshawna, Harold, Bridgette and Geoff who were engaging in friendly couples Chicken Fights (Harold and Bridgette being the ones on top of their respected others, of course).

Near the pool were some lounge chairs that had Lindsey, Beth, Anne Maria, and Dakota sunbathing. Well, Anne Marie was just applying her fake tan while sitting under an umbrella. And Dakotah, who was still stuck in her Dakotazoid form, was taking up two lounge chairs and appeared to be using actual, roof-based solar panels as tanning mirrors!

Following them were a buffet table and some tables and chairs for dining, and it seemed Dj was doing most of the cooking. Naturally, Owen and Izzy were making quick work of the buffet, but they also had Sam to help them as he was taking fist fulls of salty snacks in between the breif moments of realty he got from his gameguy. Over at one of the chairs and table were Tyler, Brick, Eva and Jo. Eva and Brick were having an arm-wrestling match, although Brick was using two hands to try and beat the Russian gymrat. Tyler was cheering on Brick, while Jo cheered for Eva and made nicknames and comments at Brick.

The hot tub held Heather and Alejandro. They seemed to be in a good mood with each other, as they were making out. They were interrupted by Sierra hysterically asking whether they had seen Cody or Cameron. The two villains gave her an angry no and she left, but as soon as she did, to Duncan's surprise, Cody and Cameron burst out of the water gasping for breath. Seems they were hiding from Sierra in the hot tub's water, and unfortunately had to dive back under when they heard Sierra coming back.

Over by a few of the fake palm trees were Dawn , B and a cage that contained the now feral Ezekiel. The cage was being tinkered with by B to ensure Freak-Zekiel didn't escape and hurt everyone. Zeke didn't mind because Dawn was calming his nerves with meditative techniques.

Finally over by the cabana sat Mike, Zoey, Noah, Scott and Staci. Noah was trying to read his book while Scott tried to whittle a small piece of wood with a pocket knife, but both of them had a hard time concentrating as Staci was talking both their respective ears off with lies about how her ancestors invented reading and wood carving. Mike and Zoey seemed to be zoning her out, as they were gazing deep into each others eyes with love.

The only ones Duncan could not find were Gwen and Courtney. _Huh, I wonder where they could be_ , thought Duncan. _I mean, I don't give a rat's ass about Courtney, but I really want to talk to Gwen as soon as Chef lets go of me_.

Duncan scanned the pool area a few more times before his thoughts were interrupted by Chef's ear-piercing whistle. Everyone in the pool area turned their attention to the three of them.

"Good news, my former tomermentees!" Chris announced to the 37 eighteen year-olds. "Everyone's favorite bad boy turned soft-hearted simpleton has finally arrived." All eyes immediately turned to Duncan. Some were happy to see him, some actually shocked, some not so pleased, and a majority not really caring either way. Whatever they were feeling about Duncan being there, having all eyes on him made Duncan a little anxious. And not in a good way.

"Okay, Chris!" Duncan shouted, deciding to change the subject. "They all know I'm here. Can you tell Chef to let me go now?"

"Not yet," Chris turned to Duncan, "First I have an announcement to make." He turned back to the ex-contestants scatter amongst the resort.

"As many of you know, the sinking of Camp Wawanakwa has caused a breach in your contracts, meaning you are forever out of the game and will never once again be participating in Total Drama-"

" **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY** " the 36 kids all cheered, high-fiving and hugging each other over the fact that Chris' reign of torment over them was finally over.

" **SILENCE!** " Chris angrily shouted. "Interrupt me again, and I will have my lawyers find a way to force all of you back into the competition, for the rest of your miserable, meaningless lives!" Immediately, the group ended their cheers, somer even going as far as to apologize to Chris.

"That's better," Chris continued as he regained his composure. "Now then, as per the terms of your contracts ending, I am legally obligated to throw you this swanky going-away party," Chris motioned to the festivities, "and also personally tear up your contracts with my bare hands." Suddenly, Chris began chuckling darkly before turning to address Duncan, causing the punk to nervously swallow.

"Fortunately for me, and unfortunately for Duncan, my lawyers managed to work out a deal with Duncan's parole officers to save my camera-worthy hands from manual labor. So, instead of having fun with the rest of you, Duncan will be spending the entire party personally tearing up your many, many MANY contracts. Hehehehe."

"WHAT?!" Duncan shouted in disbelief, his temper rising. "Dude! That's not fair! There's no way I'm going to spend my valuable parole time tearing up the contracts of nearly 40 people!" He managed to shake himself free from Chef's grasp with a little bit of thrashing and prepared to jump at Chris.

"Why I oughta- GAAAAAAAAAAH!" Duncan didn't get to finish his threat because his collar immediately sent 100 volts up his spine, sending him to the ground when it was over.

"Mwah-ha-ha! I love that part!" Chris chuckled. Chef grabbed Duncan and forced him his feet.

"Do I really have to remind you that you're here because I am allowing it Duncan?" Chris mocked enthusiastically. "Or maybe I should get those lovely guards still stationed at the docks to remind you for me?" Duncan clenched his fists and grinded his teeth to the point where it almost hurt, but finally he gave in and sighed. Chris beamed in triumph.

"Tell you what," the show host said, "Because your misery has put me in such a good mood, I'm going to give you a fifteen minute moment of fun with your fellow losers, while me and Chef go get the contracts." Chris and Chef began to make their exit, but Chris shouted back to Duncan as he left "To say there's a lot of them is an understatement!"

Duncan growled and turned away from the exiting host, turning his attention back to the resort area. His fellow competitors had been watching the whole thing, and by the looks on their faces about half of them felt sorry for Duncan, while the other half were enjoying his misery just as much as Chris. But their attention was quickly returned their previous engagements.

Duncan stood there, rubbing the back of his neck. He wasn't sure exactly how to spend his 15 minutes of freedom. He thought about talking to some of his fellow contenders, but even that was a gamble. Only a few of the people here actually were proud to be Duncan's friend. The rest had either been enemies to him, either by his constant bullying and tormenting or because he played the game well in Total Drama.

 _Again, there's really only one person I really, really want to see here._ His thoughts turning to Gwen again. He looked around the pool area trying to find her. _Where could she be?_

His thoughts were interupted by, to his surprise, some people actually coming over to greet him: Geoff, DJ, and Owen.

"YO! DUDE!" Geoff threw his arms around his former teammate, trapping him in a huge hug. The hug was enlarged when Owen picked up both Geoff and Duncan in a bear hug of his own. "DUNCAN! It's so good to see you!"

"Hey Guys!" Duncan smiled as Owen and Geoff let him go. He turned to DJ and gave him a big high five.

"My man!" DJ addressed his friend, his expression turning from one of happiness to empathy. "Sorry you got thrown in jail man."

"Pfft. whatever." Duncan said, tried to make it seem like it wasn't hell on earth these last few months.

"Yeah, but it must have been worth it!" Geoff slapped his friend on the back. "Blowing up Chris' mansion. Serious props for that, dude!"

"You guys saw that huh?" Duncan smiled, happy that his crime had brought some good.

"Dude, are you kidding? The whole two generations of Total Drama are partying hard because of you!" Geoff waved his arms for articulation. "You did to Chris what all of us have only dreamed about doing to that dirtbag ever since we agreed to to this lousy show!"

"Come on, Geoff", DJ chatized the party boy. "Don't give him props for destroying public property. It wasn't juvie he was sent to this time. It was actual jail!"

"Yeah, but Duncan's such a natural criminal I bet it was no sweat!" Owen replied to DJ. "I bet he's been ruling the big house ever since he got thrown in! Right, Duncan? Huh? Huh?" Owen repeatedly elbow-jabbed Duncan playfully, trying to get his punk buddy to brag about his time in jail.

Duncan looked away nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "U-u-uhhhh, yeah! Yep, Owen's right! I'm practically King of the Courtyard!" He didn't want his friends to know that big-boy jail was actually horrible. He was trying to repair his villainous reputation, after all. What kind of villain would he look like if he came clean about being everyone's punching bag in prison.

"Hey Duncan" The ex-juvie's attention was thankfully diverted away from him by a female voice. It belong to Zoey, who was standing in front of the the punk with Mike, the multiple-personality's arm locked around the waist of his girlfriend.

"Zoey, Mike," Duncan was very surprised to see these two coming to see him, but nonetheless enjoyed more company. Before he knew it, Zoey had attacked him with a big hug.

"I'm so glad to see you are ok!" She said with joy. "I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you about Mal, but you're warnings did help me save mike!" Duncan blushed a bit from having the pretty redhead hug him. He gentle patted her back, trying to get her to end the hug.

"Uh, no problem, Zoey," he said awkwardly, "I'm glad things worked out for you and Mike." So finally pulled back just as Mike reached out to shake Duncan's hand.

"It's good to see you, dude." the spiky-haired boy replied warmly. "Thanks so much for looking after Zoey while I wasn't me. I'm sorry broke your knife, and I'm even more sorry he tried to hurt you."

"It's whatever man," Duncan gave the former problem child a comforting smile. "I got a new one in prison anyway. 'Sides, I'm just happy to see you back to your usual, goofy self. Congrats on winning All Stars, by the way."

"Thanks!" Mike puffed out his chest in pseudo mochoism, which earned him a giggle from Zoey and and a couple of laughs from DJ, Geoff and Owen. Duncan smiled too, but seeing Mike and Zoey together reminded him of who he was looking for and began scanning the pool area again. Zoey, having become a keen observer of others, first took notice of Duncan's worriment. But before she could ask him who he was looking for, someone else beat her too it.

"Looking for someone, Duncan?" spoke a voice with a smooth, latin accent. Everyone turned to find Alejandro and Heather, the former holding the latter in a loving embrace. Both were looking at the delinquent with smug superiority, which soured the expression on everyone's face.

"If it's Courtney, I shouldn't be surprised you're still following her around like a pathetic puppy," Heather said, "And if it's Gwen, I would be surprised that you would give her the time of day after All Stars." Every word from Heather's lips was making Duncan's blood boil.

"Either way," the Queen B continued, "I don't think either of those losers want to even spit in your general direction at this point."

"You know what Heather?! You're a total- GAAAAACK!" Duncan was once again shocked by his angry collar and collapsed. Zoey and the others watched with concern, while Heather and Alejandro just laughed.

"I told you I could get that thing to shock him," Heather beamed evilly as she spoke to her boyfriend.

"I never had any doubt that you couldn't, my villainous vixen," Alejandro suavely replied. The two then closed the gap between them to lock lips.

Zoey glared at the two Total Drama villains and decided to give them a piece of her mind. "Lay off, both of you!" The two villains broke apart and looked at the small town girl, each with an eyebrow raised.

"Figures one loser would stick up for another," Heather snidely commented.

"It's a natural, protective instinct among their own kind, my love," Alejandro smirked.

"Give all the horrible things you both did during your time on Total Drama, I'd say if anyone deserves to be in Duncan's place its you two!" Zoey barked.

Duncan was a bit taken back that the redhead was sticking up for him. It wasn't that he didn't know she was nice, but hardly anyone ever stood up for him during his time on Total Drama. Especially after the shit he pulled between Courtney and Gwen in World Tour.

"Why don't you two go crawl back under the rock you came from," Mike said, trying to end the fued quickly. He then smiled at his next words, "Or would you both like me to find Fang and tell him you're both back in these waters?"

Heather and Alejandro's face turned pale from the threat. After the island had sunk, Fang, the mutant shark that normally chased Scott, had pursued them relentlessly until they were able to get to shore again. And even then they still had a hard time shaking him.

So, instead of following up with a snappy comeback, both turned and proceeded back to the hot tub, glaring daggers back at the spiky-haired young adult as they left. As soon as they were gone, Duncan turned back to the couple.

"Hey, um," he stammered, not really use to giving out genuine apologies, "thanks for stickin' up for me, you guys."

"It's no problem, Duncan," Zoey smiled. "But is Heather right? Are you looking for Courtney or Gwen?"

"Hey, I have no interest in talking to that C.I.T. B-I-T-C-"

"DUDE!" DJ cut him off, obviously not a fan what Duncan was about to call his ex.

"Sorry," Duncan sighed, a bit tired, "But yeah, I am looking for Gwen. I kinda wanna try and fix things, apologize; you know, that sort of thing." Duncan took another look around the resort's pool area. "But I don't see her anywhere. Did she decide not to come?"

"No, she's here." Mike said. "She was out here a while ago, but Chris had been heckling her about whether or not you guys were actually going to make up or not. So she pushed him into the pool and stormed back into the resort about half an hour ago."

Duncan chuckled at the story Mike told. _Same old Pasty_ , He thought happily. _Still has that same kick-butt attitude and take-no-crap outlook on life that I love_.

"I think I saw her in the main lobby area, sketching in her journal," Zoey said, turning to point at a pair of double doors just past the cabana leading into the resort. "Just through there."

"Thanks," Duncan thanked the redhead. He then scratched the back of his head nervously. "Aside from Chris' being Chris about the subject, has she… you know, said anything about me since she got here?"

"Honestly, not really," Geoff said. Duncan sighed. _Guess I'm walking blindfolded into a minefield._

"Well, this won't be easy," Duncan said, straightening himself out, "But, I have to try."

"Good luck, Duncan," Zoey said. "Whether things go well or not, we'll be right here to support you when it's all over."

"Thanks, but honestly, this couldn't go that bad right?" Duncan chuckled nervously.

And with that, he strode past everyone through the double doors into the resort.

* * *

 **See? Mostly Filler. But I hope I did a good job capturing the personalities and mannerisms of the Total Drama contestants. After all, this is my first time actually writing them.**

 **Will Duncan's apology goes smoothly? Stay tuned to find out.**

 **Kingdom Hearts © Disney.**  
 **Total Drama © Teletoon.**


	4. Chapter 4: Swing and a Miss

**Hey!** **topdawe here to deliver another chapter! I'm sorry if I kept you** **w** **aiting, but as its stands between me and my comic book work, I have no immediate schedule for when I'm working on this. I would like to though.**

 **Anyway, I think you guys will really like this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Swing and a Miss

 **Playas de Losers - Main Lobby**

As soon as Duncan entered the main lobby, he suddenly realized how unprepared he was to face Gwen.

He found everyone's favorite goth girl sitting on one of the vibrant couches that decorated the main area of the resort. Gwen was not dressed in her bathing suit, but instead her trademark dark green and blue corset and skirt with matching black, knee-high boots that complimented her teal hair and makeup. True to Zoey's word, she was sketching in her journal, the muse being a series of random objects from around the room arranged in a unique still-life. Just seeing Gwen being herself gave Duncan butterflies.

And that was the problem: any plan about how to make his apology go smooth disappeared after seeing his ex. He realized he didn't even have a plan. And now here he was standing across the lobby, staring at his ex, and unable to think of anything to say. Thank god she hadn't noticed him yet.

 _Pull yourself together, man!_ Duncan scolded himself as he shook his head. _Look, just get her attention first and go from there. How many times have you been caught by the cops and had to think on your feet?_ He took a deep breath. _You can do this. You HAVE to do this. Just. Talk. To. Her._

"Hey…" Duncan squeaked out, just barely above hearing level. Luckily, it had been enough and Gwen turned to him as he made his way towards her, slowly, as if he was approaching a baby animal.

Gwen was a little surprised to see the juvenile delinquent, but the look of surprise quickly vanished as it came, replacing it with one of indifference and slight annoyance.

"Duncan," she muttered. She put down her journal, got up and closed the distance between them. The two nonconformists just stood less than three feet apart from each other. One rubbing his neck and trying to voice his words apology, and one with her arms crossed and trying to decide how she wanted to deal with her ex. Finally, Gwen decided to break the silence first.

"So," she spoke, "have you managed to avoid dropping the soap in prison so far?" Duncan was taken back by Gwen's choice of words, and the goth only favored him with a minxy smirk. Then, they both chuckled at the joke, happy that the tension was gone.

"It's great to see you, Gwen," Duncan said. "I'm glad to see you were able to survive the island sinking."

"You saw that?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah. After the interns managed the recaptured the rest of us trapped in Owen's stink balloons, the cops took me back to jail and let me watch the rest of the show." Duncan rubbed his head, realizing he was stalling for the right words to come to him. "I bet the whole thing was really scary"

"Hey, considering what we've been through on this show, it wasn't actually the worst thing to happen in my life." Gwen snickered.

"Well, that's good." Duncan smiled.

Gwen gave Duncan a once over before she spoke again. "You look good, Duncan. I'm glad big-boy jail hasn't been so rough on you."

"Yeah, good thing I've had lots of preparation time," Duncan chuckled. He looked Gwen in the eyes. "You look beautiful as ever, Gwen."

His compliment had the opposite effect, however, as Gwen backed away slightly, blushing and looking like she was struggling with feelings. Duncan sigh. _Don't act like things haven't changed,_ he scolded himself. _Do what's right for once and your life and apologize to her!_

"Gwen, I'm sorry," the juvie spoke. "I'm really, really sorry. I had a lot of time to think in prison, and a lot of it was about you. I realized I deserved it, but I want to make things right."

Gwen looked at Duncan, trying to decide if he was being sincere or not. He seemed like it, but she decide to test the waters, so to speak, and see if he really understood why she dumped him.

"Do really understand why I broke up with you? Or are you just putting on one of your get-out-trouble speeches?" Gwen gave Duncan a look of interrogation, which honestly scared him. He never saw Gwen look at him like that. But still, he wanted her back, and more importantly he knew he had to be honest with her for that to happen.

"W-well, for the most part I figured it out," he spoke nervously. "It was because of the way I was acting around you and Courtney, right? You thought I still had feelings for her, but I don't! I swear!"

Gwen gave Duncan another once-over with a raised eyebrow and a frown. Then she sighed, looked down, & spoke, "That's only one part of it, Duncan. But yeah, that was a big part of it. It was a lot of other things, too, that I'm not so sure you're even aware of."

"Gwen, please," Duncan pleaded as he took her hands into his. "I really do feel awful about how I treated you. And yeah, I may not completely understand everything I did wrong yet, but I'll do anything to make things right!"

Gwen saw he was being sincere, but she still had doubts. "I just don't think we can work well together, Duncan. I just don't think that…"

"Yeah?"

Gwen looked down in sadness. "I just don't think you really know me or get me."

Duncan was a bit taken back by this. He always thought that the reason he and Gwen worked so well together was because they were both outcasts who understood one-another. And somewhere in All Stars she thought different?

"Gwen, no one gets you like I do," Duncan reassured the goth, lifting her chin so that they were looking directly into each other's eyes. "I get you like you get me."

"And why do you think that?" Gwen asked, hoping to get Duncan to open up for a change.

"Because I-" Duncan stopped himself short. He suddenly realized what he was about to say and couldn't believe he would say it. He had never said it before. Not even to Courtney. _NO! DON'T THINK ABOUT HER NOW, YOU'LL JINX THIS WHOLE THING!_

"You what?" Gwen looked at her ex. Was he really about to say what she thought he was going to say? The very thought of it bewildered and made her excited. No boy had ever said those words to her before.

Duncan sighed and took a deep breath. He hadn't really planned on it coming to this, but it was out there now. If he wanted Gwen back, he knew what he had to say.

"...Gwen," he started nervously. "I get you because I L-"

"ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDING ME?!"

A high pitched, shrill female voice of anger angrily cut Duncan off and caused him and Gwen to wince in frustration. They both turned to the source of the anger. It came from a hispanic young adult who was glaring at the jailbird.

"It's bad enough that Chirs forced me to come back here," the CIT complained, "but he promised me that this weekend would be completely and utterly 'Duncan free'!"

"Well, I am soooo sorry to disappoint you, princess!" Duncan shouted back, "But I'm here. Now beat it, I'm in the middle of something important!"

"Is it violating the restraining order my lawyers sent you?" Courtney snapped, "Cause that's exactly what you're doing, Duncan."

"Wait, you sent me a restraining order?" Duncan asked.

"Yes, I did. After having to put up with you again during All Stars, I decided to get some extra reassurance to make sure I never see you again," Courtney smirked as she continued," Especially because I was so certain that you would lose it after being someone's prison bitch."

Duncan's eye bulged out of his sockets at Courtney's remark.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"You heard me," said Courtney. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to threaten Chris a lawsuit unless he honors my restraining order and makes you sleep in the woods." And with that, Courtney strutted away.

But Duncan wasn't done.

"Hey, hey don't you walk away from me, princess!" He shouted, following her out into the pool area. "Get back here!"

Unfortunately, Duncan had completely forgotten that he was alone with Gwen, whom he had just abandoned to go look for his first ex. Gwen was just standing there speechless, anger boiling with in her until she couldn't take it anymore.

With her face red, she sat back down on the couch, tore up a piece of paper out of her journal, and proceeded to sketch a very, very, _VERY_ angry message to Duncan.

* * *

 **Playa de Losers - Pool Lounge**

Everybody had once again been enjoying themselves until sudden shouts of anger drew their attention away from their current affairs.

Two figures walked out of the entrance way leading from the pool lounge to the main resort. One was Courtney, who was walking with her head held high and her arms crossed, doing her best to ignore the angry remarks that came from the second figure. It was Duncan, who was more red in the face than anyone had ever seen during his time on Total Drama.

"I said don't walk away from me, Courtney!" the jailbird bellowed. "We're settling this right here and now!"

The two of them had reached the edge of the pool, where Courtney had decided to indulge her ex for a moment. She really didn't want to, but she figured she owed him one for her little prison-violation comment.

"First, you practically ignore me the entire All Stars season," Duncan said, counting off on his fingers as he went on. "Then, you proceed to mock me for not being a villain, which I clearly was. And now, just when I was about to smooth over things with Gwen, you show up and ruin it!"

"It's not my fault you're an ogre, Duncan," Courtney calmly shot back. "And it's not my fault things went so sour for you last season. I am perfectly happy not indulging you in your tantrums and moving on with my life. You're the one who can't seem to take a hint."

"Hey, I'm perfectly happy kicking you out of my life too!" Duncan said. "But you are not the only one between the two of us who went through crap since we've met. And you can't just pretend like I don't exist!"

"And why do you even care that I do or not?" Courtney said. She hated Duncan, but she was honestly curious as to why he care whether or not she acknowledge him or not. What reasons could he possible have that he would continue acting like a child around her?

"Why? I'll tell you why," Duncan was so busy being angry at the CIT that he did notice someone approaching- no, stomping his way towards him. "It's because-"

The punk didn't get to finish his rant, because the next thing he knew someone had pushed him into the pool. When he resurfaced, he gasped for air and looked around in confusion until he saw who had pushed him in.

Gwen.

The Goth was standing over him with her fists clenched, glaring more daggers at Duncan that anyone had ever done so - including Courtney, Chris, Heather, his dad, his parole officer, and the guards and prisoners in both juvie and jail combined. He was honestly scared for his life now.

But Gwen didn't speak to him. She instead turned and began stomping furiously out of the pool area. As she did so, she passed Zoey, Mike, Geoff, DJ and Owen, who had seen everything and were moving to help their friend and former teammate. The goth angrily muttered something to Mike and shoved something into his chest, which he caught. She then proceeded out of the lounge and into the woods, spouting out angry words and curses that would make a sailor blush.

Duncan followed his ex as she left. He suddenly felt all eye on him and looked around the pool. The other 35 Total Drama contestants were giving him looks. Some appeared to be sad for him, others just shook their heads in disappointment. They then went back to their previous engagements.

Duncan looked back up to see Courtney looking down at him. She wasn't glaring daggers like Gwen, but it was clear she didn't like what just happened either or that she felt sorry for her ex-boyfriend. She sighed and left, leaving Duncan feeling more ashamed of himself than he ever had in his life.

"Hey…" a soft, feminine voice broke Duncan out of his self-pity. He looked up to see Zoey and the other guys at the edge of the pool. Mike, Owen and Geoff seemed fully of pity, which Duncan hated. DJ seemed slightly more upset at Duncan, but he still felt sorry for his friend. Zoey, however, looked as if she sympathized with Duncan. She even extended her arm as an offering to help the young convict out of the cold water, which he took. Mike and Geoff also helped Zoey pulled Duncan out.

"Well," Duncan sighed, breaking the silence. "That was _NOT_ how I wanted that apology to go down."

"Sorry bro," Geoff said, placing a comforting hand on Duncan's shoulder.

"Maybe you could try again," Owen suggested. "You know, once Gwen's cooled off and isn't so angry anymore."

"I don't know, Owen," said DJ, "This wasn't one of Duncan's best moments. Plus, Gwen looked more upset than whenever she's arguing with Heather." Duncan held his head in shame. He knew his friend was right.

"We could always talk to her, if you want," Zoey suggested, giving the punk a reassuring smile. "I know I'm always more forgiving when I've had someone be my sounding-board."

"Thanks Zoey," Duncan sighed. Maybe Gwen _would_ be more forgiving if she had people she _actually liked_ talking to her on Duncan's behalf.

Just then, Duncan remembered something.

"Oh! Hey Mike," he turned towards the spiky-haired young adult. "What did Gwen say to you?"

"Oh, uh…" Mike said. "She said to give this to you after she left." He then showed what Gwen had handed him: a folded up piece of paper with Duncan's name angrily scripled on it, along with what appeared to be a skull-and-crossbones.

The tanned boy handed the parchment to Duncan, who proceeded to unfolded it. On the paper was something that really surprised everyone, even making Owen and DJ blush. Duncan frowned in sadness.

"Is that a drawing of a-?" Geoff asked.

"Yep," Duncan sighed.

"And, um, is it giving you the-?"

"Oh yeah," Duncan sighed again, much heavier than before.

On the parchment was a very detailed drawing of a woman's hand that was in the position of "flipping the bird". And underneath the drawing in very, angrily and hastfully written large letters were the words " **FUCK YOU!** "

It was official. He had blown it.

* * *

 **Well that's the 4th chapter. I apologize if some people were expecting more Kingdom Hearts aspects in this chapter. I didn't add them because I wanted this chapter to be focused on Duncan's interactions with Gwen and Courtney, and I thought adding parts from the game would ruin that. Next chapter, though! I promise!**

 **Kingdom Hearts © Square Inc/Disney.  
Total Drama © Teletoons.**


	5. Chapter 5: Tales to Astonish

**Hey Guys! Back with another Chapter!**

 **I actually had this one finished a week ago, but I wanted to wait until I had found an editor to help me iron out the kinks for this chapter and the future ones of this and my other Fanfics. I realized its tougher than hell to find a good editor because you need someone who both really knows the series you're writing about and has mastered the rules of grammar and punctuation. For the time being I have found someone, but depending on how busy his schedule is I may find someone else. We'll see.**

 **Also, I wanna address something: someone posted a review suggesting that new chapters for this fanfic would be a monthly reoccurrence, and its not going to be. The chapters are going to come out when I finish writing them and only after I have found the time and inspiration to write them. Writing is tough, but I'm sure I don't need to tell all the people on this site, as we are all writers in our own way and can relate.**

 **Anyway, lets get on to a new chapter of Duncan's Journey!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Tales to Astonish

 **Playa de Losers - Pool Lounge**

Duncan was sitting on a pool chair sulking. Zoey, Mike, Owen, Dj, and Geoff were all keeping him company. Zoey had gotten the juvie a towel to dry off with after they had pulled him out of the pool, and now they were just sitting in silence.

Less than 10 minutes ago Duncan had tried apologizing to Gwen for his behavior in All Stars, but as soon as Courtney showed up he immediately went back to his old habits of trying to agitate the CIT. As a result, Gwen had pushed him into the pool and left him with a very angry messaged she scribbled on a page from her journal.

His friends wanted to say something to lift his spirits, but they really didn't know what could be said. Despite Duncan's good intentions, the whole scene had not been one of his best moments. They knew he really wanted Gwen back, but after seeing how angry she was they weren't so sure they could offer him any advice on how to do just that.

Things got worse when an overly-cocky voice broke drew the young adults out of their pity party. "Boy, you really know how to make the ladies feel good, don't you, Duncan?"

Everyone looked up to see Chris a few feet away from them, a big grin on his face like someone had named him this year's OSCAR host. Duncan scowled at the TV host.

"Get bent, McLean," said Duncan. "I'm not in the mood."

"I'll bet," Chris beamed, clearly enjoying himself. "Dude, I haven't seen you screw up this much since your first kiss with Gwen in World Tour."

"Is there something that you actually _want_ , Chris?" Zoey spat. She couldn't believe Chris would sink so low as to kick Duncan when he was down. But then again, he _was_ Chris. "Because our contracts have officially ended. Which means you are not allowed to bully us any more."

"First of all, Zoey, you're contracts don't officially end until this weekend is over and Duncan has destroyed every last one of them, like I am making him do," Chris retorted. "But I'm glad you brought that little matter up, because that's exactly why I'm here."

The Host of Total Drama turned to Duncan. "Duncan, your fifteen minutes of freedom are officially up. It's community service time!"

Duncan sighed in defeat and stood up. "Fine, let's get this over with. I mean, how long could tearing up a bunch of contracts actually take?"

"Hold on to that thought for a second," Chris said, turning around and calling out in a sing -song tone, "Oooooh CHHHEEEEEeeeeeeEEEEEEEffffFFFFFF!"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The sound of a forklift cut through the air, drawing everyone's attention, even those who weren't sitting with Duncan, to the the entryway where the resort opened up into the woods. Chef was backing up a forklift into the lounge, but what the forklift was carrying made Duncan's eyes bulge with horror. It was a large stack of contracts, about 10 feet tall and 4 feet wide, all held together with bungee cords. When Chef parked the stack in front of Duncan, it seemed even more looming as cast a giant shadow on the punk and his friends.

"I have to tear up all of these?!" Duncan cried in agony.

"Actually, these are just the contracts for Total Drama's second generation of contestants. We have another stack about twice as big for the first gen," Chris laughed. "Hey, what can I say? We went through a lot of contestants and had our lawyers make LOTS of copies. Hehehe!"

Duncan sighed in defeat, as Zoey and Mike got up to place a comforting hand on Duncan's two shoulders.

"Oh, one more thing," Chris said. "I don't want you getting distracted, so new rule: no one is allowed to talk to Duncan or even acknowledge him while he's tearing up contracts!"

"That's not fair, Chris," Zoey shouted. "Duncan's been through a whole lot in these last few months, and even more so in the 20 minutes he's been here!"

"Yeah," Mike said, siding with his girlfriend. "You can't just make the rest of us zone out Duncan! He's our friend, and it's not right!"

"Fiiiiiiiiiiine," Chris whined, rolling his eyes. "I'll make you a deal: If Duncan can get through this whole first stack before the day ends, he's communication privileges will be reinstated. Until then, everyone better make like Gwen and Courtney and give him the cold shoulder!"

The young adults frowned at Chris's deal, but didn't say anything. That was about as fair as Chris ever got, and they knew it.

Chris spoke up again as he walked away, "Now if you excuse me, I have a date with a tanning booth." He stopped and turned to Chef. "Yo, Chef. Go and get the second stack."

The military cook nodded and changed the gearshift of the forklift. Unfortunately, he had accidently put it in reverse, and upon hitting the gas pedal he zoomed back and slammed right into the stack on contracts. It shook rigorously as the bungee cords came undone.

"Uh-Oh! RUN!" Mike shouted, and everyone proceeded to do so while screaming. Unfortunately, Duncan wasn't so lucky as the colossal stack of paper toppled on him just as he found his feet again.

"BWAA HA HA!" Chris and Chef laughed. They then left as Duncan's head popped out of the pile of papers.

* * *

The sky was turning a vibrant orange over Playa de Losers as the sun began to set. It was a beautiful evening, or it would have been if some storm clouds weren't slowly approaching from all directions. The sounds of thunder could be heard in the distance, and the wind was beginning to pick up.

Because of this, most of the Total Drama contestants had decided to call it a day and turn in. Most of them were already inside, waiting for a gourmet dinner to be served. Only a select group had decide to stay in the pool area a little longer.

Dj, Geoff, and Bridgette, were sitting in the hottub having a delightful conversation. Noah, who was finally free of Staci's incessant chattering, was reading his book while lying on a pool chair. Next to him was Dawn, who was meditating on a beach towel. Finally, Mike and Zoey were sitting on the edge of the pool, watching the sunset in the comfort of each other's arms.

And then there was Duncan, who had just finished tearing up the last contract from the first stack. He then sighed in relief, and decided to take a little break before he started on the next pile. It had taken him the rest of the day to get through the first one, and it was in all honestly boring and torturous. It didn't help that he had gotten plenty of paper cuts along the way too.

All through his community service he had been replaying his failed apology to Gwen over and over in his head. And everytime he did, it was more agonizing to think about. He really wished things had gone a lot smoother. He still partially blamed Courtney, but couldn't help and remember the CIT's remark about him following her just to argue with her. Why was it that he was obsessed with whether or not Courtney acknowledge him or not? He was certain that he hated her! So what gives?

More than once he tried thinking of something else. Problem was, the only other thing he could think about was that dream he had a few nights ago. The images of the murals & creatures as well as the sound of that strange voice still haunted him. And it was really making him angry that those were the only two things he could think about: his screw-ups and his dreams. It was a never-ending, aganozing cycle.

On the edge of the pool, Zoey had suddenly noticed that things had gotten a little more quite in the lounge area. The distinct sounds Duncan shredding paper had stop, and she turned back to see if he was done, which he was. But then she noticed the saddened, frustrated look on his face. It pained her to see someone so upset, even Duncan.

"Mike?" the redhead said to her boyfriend, granting her his attention. "It looks like Duncan is finished with the first stack of contracts. But I think he's lonely. Maybe we should go keep him company."

The spiky-haired young adult looked back to the ex-juvie. He knew Zoey was right, but he was kind of enjoying his time alone with Zoey.

"I don't know, Zoey," he said. "Maybe he still needs time to cool off."

"I'd listen to your oddball boyfriend," A sudden voice spoke up. The couple turned to see Noah standing next to them.

"Noah?" Zoey asked, "I thought you were reading?"

"Just finished my book. Was about to head inside to get another one." the sarcastic bookworm mildly shook his completed novel for added effect. "Anyway, speaking from experience, Duncan is almost never in a good mode, and is even worse after being forced to do something he doesn't want to do."

"But we can't just ignore him," Zoey said. "He's our friend, and he has been through a lot today. I just know if we don't try to cheer him up he'll just end up going back to jail more depressed than ever." The indi girl turned back to her boyfriend with puppy eyes. "Come on, Mike. He really needs us."

Mike saw how much Zoey was really worried about Duncan, and it moved him to know she cared so much for the feelings of others. Even if it was Duncan. "You're right, Zoey. It couldn't at least hurt to try."

"Noah, you should come too," Zoey said as she got up.

"What, why?" the bookworm asked. "I mean, I know you guys like to think you are Duncan's friends, but me and him have barely even had a complete conversation together."

"All the more reason you should come," Zoey countered with a smile. "This weekend maybe the last time you or any of us may see each other, Duncan included. It would cheer him up to see someone he doesn't fully know lend an ear to talk too. I know it would definitely help me if I were in his shoes." The redhead began walking towards the punk, Mike in tow, holding her hand. Noah hesitate before deciding to join them. Though, why he did, he did not know.

Duncan was so inbelished in his thoughts that he jumped at a small voice when it spoke, "Hey Duncan." He looked up and saw Zoey, Mike and to his astonishment, Noah, sitting down next to him.

"Oh, hey guys," he said. "What gives?"

"Well, Chris said we could talk to you again once you finished tearing up everything in the first stack." Zoey stated. "So we thought you'd like some long overdue company."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow, turning towards Noah. "You all thought that?"

"If I'm being honest, they thought that," Noah said matter-of-factly. "But Mike's girlfriend is hard to say no to. So, here I am."

"Well, thanks, I guess." Duncan said, still taken back by the trio's sudden appearance. But he was secretly happy that they were still some of the few contestants to give him the time of day.

"So, despite being force to tear up our old contracts, how are you holding up?" Mike said, deciding to get the conversation going. "Feeling any better?"

"Honestly, yes and no," Duncan sighed, looking down. "It's been a long day."

"Still hung up on the exes, huh?" Noah remarked, earning him sour eyes from Mike and Zoey, and the angry eye from Duncan.

"Whatever man," Duncan growled. "It's not like the first time a couple of chicks have been angry with me."

"Then, is it about the dreams you've been having?" a soft, high voice spoke up. The four jumped, one of them even yelped from fear, and turned to find Dawn standing next to Duncan.

"Oh hey Dawn," Zoey said. "Where did you come from?"

"The womb, of course," The moonchild smiled, "As do all of Mother Nature's creatures." The four looked at each other uncomfortably at Dawn's choice of words. She offered a comforting smile as she place a hand gently on Duncan shoulder. "But that is what's bothering more than Courtney or Gwen, right? That strange dream you had a few days ago?"

Duncan was taken back. "Who the hell told you about that?"

"I read it in your aura when you first arrived on the island," Dawn said, sitting down next to the jailbird. "It's right next to your self-value issues and your feelings of abandonment by your many first dog, Petey."

"W-WHAT?" Duncan Stuttered, "I don't have self-value or abandonment issues. End of story!" Duncan said, crossing his arms and turning away. Zoey tried to end the awkwardness and get them back on topic.

"Is she right though, Duncan?" She asked, placing a hand gently on the punk's knee. "Did you have a bad dream or something?"

Duncan blushed a little from having the redhead's hand on his knee. He managed to hide it as he answered her: "Uh, well, yeah. I kinda did. It wasn't a nightmare or anything, it's just… well, the whole thing was kinda trippy and felt so real."

"Perhaps it was a vision of your future?" Dawn said, interested to hear more. "Why don't you tell us what it was and we will interpret it for you."

"What's going on?" a calm, female voice spoke up. Everyone turned to see Bridgette, Geoff and DJ standing a few feet away from the group. They had decided to call it a day and get ready for dinner.

"Oh, hey guys," Mike greeted them, "Duncan was just telling us about this weird dream he had."

"Oh dude! I have those all the time! Especially after me and my football team party too hard," Geoff laughed, reminiscing. "I remember this one time we spiked this punch bowl with, like, six different flavors of snow cone syrups. Man, we were so buzzed on sugar that me and my teammates each dreamt we guinea pigs!"

"So what was the dream about, dude?" DJ asked, as he, Geoff and Bridgette took seats within the group. Soon all eyes were on Duncan, who honestly was a bit uncomfortable sharing personal matters to people, some which he hardly knew well.

"Well, I didn't think I would be doing story time, but what the hell," he sighed, opting that maybe explaining the dream out loud would make him feel better.

"I barely remember most of it, but I remember waking up in this really dark place. I was on top of a floor made like a stained glass window with girl on it. She looked like a princess." He paused to make sure everyone was listening. When he saw that they were, he continued.

"Next thing I know, I hear this ominous voice telling me to choose one out of three weapons: a sword, a shield and a weird wand-thing. But it also said I had give up a weapon."

"Ominous voice? Choosing a weapon?" Zoey asked curiously. "Kinda sounds like the beginning of "Slashers Battle-Royal"."

"Hey! That's my favorite action-horror movie!" Duncan said, taken back by Zoey's knowledge of it. "How do know you know that movie?"

"My small town has a drive-in movie theater," replied Zoey. "I saw it opening night on Halloween."

" _You_ like slasher movies, Zoey?" Noah asked, confused that someone as nice as Zoey would watch movies about blood, gore and guts.

"Actually, no," Zoey corrected the bookworm. "I like horror movies, but mostly sub-genres like action, alien or zombie thrillers. I only saw SBR because it was made by the same company that made Total Warriors 2."

Duncan's eyes bulged and his mouth hung open at the knowledge that Zoey, one of the sweetest and nicest girls he knew, was a horror movie fan. It honestly both gave him a new-found respect for Zoey, and an additional level of hotness to him.

"So, dude, which weapon did you chose to take and give up?" Geoff asked.

"Huh? Oh! Well, naturally I went with the sword and I gave up the wimpy wand. But I barely got to swing it a few times before it disappeared. Then the ground broke beneath me, like glass, and I was slowly falling onto another panel-floor."

"Did that one have a princess on it too?" DJ asked.

"Yeah, it did, now that I remember it," Duncan replied. "But I was too busy dealing with these tiny, black creatures with yellow eyes that appeared out of nowhere. If it weren't for the fact that my sword suddenly reappeared in my hand, I would have been toast."

"Damn, dude," Mike said. "You sure this wasn't a nightmare?"

"It might actually have been," Duncan continued, "Because next thing I knew I was sinking into a pit of darkness and found myself back on Total Drama Island."

"Oh yeah," Noah smirked. "For sure this was a nightmare if you were back on that dump." Everyone laughed at the bookworm's inside joke.

"So, what were you doing on the island?" Dawn urged Duncan to continue. "It seems strange that you would be there, especially after it sunk not too long after you were arrested."

"That wasn't even the strangest part," Duncan said matter-of-factly to the nature-lover. "You, Zoey, and even Noah were there on the island as well. But you guys asked me questions in the voice that I heard in my dreams."

"Really?" Noah asked, surprised to hear he was part of the punk's dream. "What did we ask you?"

Hmmm…" Duncan thought carefully, trying his best to recall what the voice had asked him. "I think Zoey asked me what was most important to me, you asked me what I wanted out of life, and Dawn asked me what I was most afraid of."

"What did you say?" Bridgette asked curiously.

"Aw man, do I really have to tell you guys? I hate sharing!" Duncan complained.

"Yes, Duncan," The surfer girl chastised playfully. "It's all apart of storytelling. Besides, you're already sharing with us."

Duncan grunted in defeat. He hated it when Geoff's girlfriend was right.

"Alright, alright," Duncan sighed, "I told Zoey that being number one was most important to me. I told Noah that what I wanted most outta life was to be strong. And I told Dawn…" Duncan rubbed the back of his neck in stress, worried about how his friends would respond to his answer. "I told Dawn that I was most scared of being different."

"Really?" Zoey asked in mild shock. She knew being a tough guy was what Duncan always tried to be, but she had no idea he had such a fear of being an outcast. Especially since he already was one, considering his criminal record.

"Hey! Don't read to much into it, Red!" Duncan warned the pigtail girl.

"Hey, it's nothing to be embarrassed about Duncan," Zoey calmly reassured him with a smile. "I think that's a very human fear. It's basically one of the few things everyone on Total Drama has in common."

"She's right, dude," Mike agreed with his girlfriend. "I know I was concerned about fitting in when I came on the show. We won't judge."

"Phhht, whatever." Duncan crossed his arms and looked away again.

"So what happened next?" Zoey said, deciding to change the subject.

"Well, what happened next was mostly a repeat of the first part," Duncan explained. "Once I answered the questions, a blinding flash of light took me to another stain-glass mural location. And I had to fight those creatures again. Then I saw some stairs that lead me to another princess-imaged platform."

"Did this one have creatures too?" Mike asked, very enthralled by Duncan's story at that point.

"Just one," He replied. "But this one was different. It came out of my shadow and was huge! With a head made up of tentacles hiding its yellow eyes, and a big hole in its chest in the shape of a heart."

"And I assume you had to fight it?" Noah asked, bored but not as bored as before.

"No duh, dweeb," Duncan snided. "It was tough, but I manage to kill it. But suddenly I sinking in darkness again like quicksand! And just before I woke up and found myself back in my cell, I heard the voice say something to me one more time"

"What did it say?" Zoey asked on the edge of her seat.

Duncan paused, then ended: "It said I will 'be the one to open the door.'"

Everyone just sat in silence, taking what Duncan had said into thought. It certainly was a strange dream, something that they had not expected. Of course, Duncan took there silence and stares as an opinion that he was crazy.

"See, I told you it was all bullshit!" He groaned. "Now you're all looking at me like I've gone bat-shit crazy, like Izzy!"

"No no no, Duncan!" Zoey reassured him, placing her hand back on his leg for comfort. "You're not crazy and we're not thinking that. It was just a strange dream!"

"An entertaining one, to say the least, dude," Geoff reassured his friend. "That was honestly better than the horror story you told our team back in season one!"

"Geoff's right," DJ said. "Definitely better. We're just wondering what those words could have meant."

"Dawn, you're a supposed "dream prophet," Noah asked the blonde-moonchild. "What do you think it could have meant?"

Dawn brought a finger to her chin and thought for a few moments. "I'm not sure," she said. "This is definitely a dream is a little outside my skill-level." She turned towards the ex-juvie.

"But if I had to guess, I'd have to say that Duncan's future might have been foretold. A great light has been growing inside him for sometime, and I've just now noticed it since he arrived today. Perhaps this dream is related to that?"

"Aw man," the convict groaned, face-palming his forehead. "This better not be more "I'm really a hero" baloney. I thought I nicked that reputation by blowing up Chris's house!"

"Which you are suppose to be doing community service for!" a voice suddenly spoke out. Everyone turned to see Chris had approached them.

"What is it Chris?" Mike asked in annoyance.

"Lawyers told me I have to make sure everyone's inside for the night due the coming storms. So I'm here to tell all of you that pooltime and storytime is officially up." Suddenly a large bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, thunder roaring not too far behind it. The whole event caused DJ to scream in terror and jump into Noah's lap, much to the scrawny bookworm's displeasure.

"Uuggh! Dude, get off!" Noah cried desperately.

"No way! Did you hear that thunder?" DJ panicked.

"It's ok DJ, we should be heading anyway," Bridgette reassured him. "We have to get ready for dinner." She and Dawn were the first ones to proceed inside. After much comforting on his part, Geoff finally got DJ to let go of Noah and the three of them headed in as well, Noah rubbing his sore muscles as he did so.

Mike stood up and helped Zoey to her feet so they could get ready too. Before they left, Zoey turned to Duncan and offered him a big smile. "Thanks for sharing with us, Duncan. I hope you're feeling better."

"Yeah, I kinda am. Thanks Zoey. You too, Mike," He favored them with nod and a salute.

"Anytime man," Mike returned the salute to his ex-teammate, and then he and Zoey proceeded inside.

That just left Duncan and Chris outside alone with the approaching storm. Both gave each other the stink eye in silence. Finally, Duncan signed and pushed himself up to Chris's level.

"So, do I at least get to call it a day? Maybe a meal and a bed in the resort too?" Duncan asked, hands in his pocket.

"It's more than you deserve, but yes. I'm legally obligated to keep even you out of the storm and under resort-arrest for the night." Chris rebuked. Then he smiled wickedly. "But because I can, I'm going to make you stay out here for a little longer. Maybe once the rain starts I'll let you in for dinner."

"Sigh. You know what?" Duncan said. "I'm too tired to be mad at you. If staying out here for a little while longer means I get food and a roof over my head, I'll bare it."

"That's the spirit, Duncan!" Chris mocked him. "It's nice to know that all of my torturous community service is slowly breaking your spirit." Chris turned and laughed, leaving Duncan to growl in frustration.

"OH! And one more thing," Chris turned back to the jailbird. "Since you'll be out here for a while, see if you spot Gwen coming back or not."

"What?!" Duncan shrieked in fear. "You mean Gwen never came back from the woods?"

"Not to my knowledge she hasn't," Chris replied. "Just keep an eye out for her until I decide to come back for you." He started to head back inside. "If she's not back by the time I decide to bring you back in, looks like I'll be sending our interns to find her."

Duncan turned his attention back towards to the gates that lead to the woods. His heart raced with fear as the storm slowly grew more wild.

He was completely unaware that he was being watched from the shadows.

* * *

 **Well, Duncan got a load of his chest, but now its been replaced with the worry that Gwen is missing! Where could she be, and who was watching Duncan from the shadows? Tune in next time to find out!**

 **Comments are encouraged and welcomed!**

 **Total Drama © Teletoon.**

 **Kingdom Hearts © Disney**


	6. Chapter 6: The Keyblade

**Hey Guys! I know its been a long time, but I'm back to deliver another chapter of my Total Drama/Kingdom Hearts Crossover Story. I think you guys will really like this one because its a bit longer and has a bit more action to it.**

 **Let's get started shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Keyblade

* * *

 **Playa de Losers - Pool Lounge**

Duncan was beside himself.

The sky was dark with storm clouds while thunder and massive winds roared across the island and surrounding lake. But Duncan wasn't focused on that. He was looking out beyond the gated entrance to Playa de Losers.

Earlier that day, his ex-girlfriend Gwen had stormed off into the woods after a failed apology attempt on Duncan's part. And Chris had just informed him that the goth girl had still not returned to the resort. As the storm grew with each second, so did Duncan's worry. He knew he had to go and find her, even if Gwen still hated him.

Duncan took a step forward before he realized two major problems: the first that he was technically under house-arrest at Playa de Losers. And if he went looking for Gwen, Chris would probably spin his actions around as an escape attempt and have him sent back to jail for the rest of his life. And even if he managed to find Gwen and get back before Chris and Chef noticed he was gone, he still wouldn't make it past ten feet outside the gate. The high-tech prison collar that had been choking him all day reminded him that he would be shocked just for thinking of leaving. The whole situation made him feel useless.

"UUUGH!" Stupid Collar!" Duncan yelled, tugging at his collar wildly.

CLICK-clunk!

The distinct sound of tumblers being seperated and metal hit the ground surprised the jailbird. He looked down and saw that his prison collar had come undone from his tugging, and had fallen to the ground a few feet away from him. Duncan was shocked, especially considering he thought he was going to _get shocked_ from messing with his collar.

 _Why didn't it shock me? And why did it come loose?_ He thought, moving to pick up and examine the device. His answer came when he saw a small stream of water pouring out of the circuitry after he tilted the device in a weird angle. The water smelled chlorinated.

 _It must have gotten shorten out when Gwen pushed me in the pool!_

Tossing the device into the bushes, Duncan proceeded towards the gates, stopping momentarily to remember the consequences if he got caught sneaking out. He hesitated, only for a bright and loud crack of lightning streaking across the sky to answer for him. He couldn't leave Gwen out there in the coming storms.

With newfound courage, he bolted out of the Pool Lounge.

* * *

 **Playa de Losers - Zoey and Dawn's Room (at that same time)**

Meanwhile, in a small corner of the resort, Zoey was in her room preparing for dinner. She had taken a quick shower and had just changed back into her classic outfit of a red crop top and brown capri pants. Now she was tying her hair up into her classic pigtails.

Dawn, whom had been assigned as her roommate for the duration of their time here, didn't need to change or get ready, as she had been in her normal clothes all day. So she opted to head straight for the dining area and give Zoey her privacy. Zoey was happy she got Dawn as a roommate, because if she was being honest with herself, there really wasn't any other girl from her generation of cast that she felt friendly with, despite not knowing Dawn all that well. But whatever, she was just happy to not be rooming with Anne Maria.

She had just finished tying up her last pigtail, smiling as she wondered if Mike would compliment her or not, when there was another loud crack of thunder. This time, however, it came with a big flash of lightning that was so powerful that it knocked out the lights in her room. It put her a little on edge, being in a dark room with a powerful storm harbingering outside.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! "Zoey?"

Zoey gave a sigh of relief to know Mike had come to see if she was ready. He always made her feel better. Careful not to trip over anything, she made her way to her hotel door and opened it.

But as soon as she did, there was another loud BOOOM and bright flashes of light. A figure outside her door was silhouetted in them, and Zoey was only able to make out what appeared to be a pair of dark malevolent eyes and a twisted, evil smile.

"GHAAAAAAH!" the Indie girl screamed, stumbling backward and crawling until she brushed back against Dawn's hotel bed. There was more thunder and flashes of light as the figure moved down to her.

"NO! No Please! Leave me alone!" She screamed, trying to dislodge herself from her attacker's hold. _Please God, please don't let him be back!_

"Zoey!" a familiar voice bellowed from the figure. "Zoey, it's me, Mike! Calm, down, it's alright!"

The lights flickered back on, and Zoey stopped her struggling to look up at who was holding her. It was indeed her boyfriend, Mike.

"Mike!" She gasped in relief, clinging to him. They held each other for a few moments before the knowledge of what just happened sparked in Zoey's mind. She slowly disengaged herself from her boyfriend and meekly looked him in the eye. He looked hurt.

"Mike, I-"

"You thought I was Mal, didn't you?" her boyfriend finished her sentence for her. Zoey opened her mouth a tad to deny it, but she couldn't. She couldn't lie to Mike, she cared so deeply for him.

During their time on All Stars, Zoey and her fellow castmates had learned that Mike had another, long lost personality in addition to the many they had seen before. An evil personality called "Mal". And she, like the rest of her teammates, had learned the hard way that Mal wasn't an oddball like Chester, Vito, Svetlana or Manitoba Smith. No, Mal was dark and dangerous, having messed with the heads of Zoey's closest friends on the series and even Total Drama's biggest and baddest villains. Heck, Mal had even gone so far as to try and physically hurt the other contestants to get ahead.

The worse part - for Zoey at least - was both that she knew that something was wrong and was in total denial about it from the beginning, and not knowing whether or not to trust Mike or believe what others were trying to warn her about him. The knowledge that Mike hid this part of himself from her, and not even telling her he had been in juvie, had hurt even more.

She inwardly sighed. She loved Mike with all her heart, but she never had the heart to tell him how difficult it was being his girlfriend sometimes.

Mike, sensing Zoey's distress, took her hands into his. "Zoey, I swear to you. I _am_ better. There are no more personalities. It's just me, Mike, and that's all I'll ever be from now on."

The Indie chick looked the oddball in the eyes, and saw that he was sincere. "I know, Mike. I trust you, _I really do_. It's just been a long summer." She sighed and looked down, contemplating on whether or not to be honest with him about some of the moments in their relationship. Heck, they never really had a moment to truly discuss all that had happened, like honest couples should.

"I'm really sorry I put you through all that," Mike gave her a reassuring smile. "And not just you, but Cameron, Gwen, Duncan. Heck, I'm sorry I put Alejandro and Scott through it all."

Zoey chuckled at his last remark. It made her happy Mike was taking responsibility and not blaming it all on psychological problems. She always admired how mature Mike had come since being on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island.

"I love you, Mike," she reassured her boyfriend, then leaned in to capture his lips with her own. It was moments like these that made her feel it was worth it.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

A blood-curdling scream of terror shocked the couple out of their tender moment.

"That sounds like Sierra!" Zoey said.

"I think it came from outside," Mike responded.

Immediately, the two lovers bolted out the room and made their way towards the pool lounge area. They were not alone, as the scream of the Total Drama Uber Fan had gathered the attention of everyone else in the resort. Even Chris and Chef were making their way through the halls.

When everyone was outside, they immediately scanned the lounge for the purple-haired girl.

"Look, she's over there!" Tyler pointed out, spotting Sierra underneath one of the lounge chairs, cowering in fear.

"Sierra! What happened? Why are you so scared?" Zoey approached the girl, trying to encourage the girl to come out from her hiding spot.

"Yeah girl" Leshawna said. "You sounded just like DJ when he sees his own shadow." This remarked earned a sigh of shame from the loveable-linebacker.

"I was looking for Cody and Cameron, but I couldn't find them in the hotel so I check out here," Sierra answered shakingly. "But then I couldn't find them out here either-"

"Ugh! Relax, Sierra," Chris groaned with a roll of his eyes. "Cody and Cameron are both fine. See? They're right here." He motioned to Chef, who was holding both scrawny brainiacs up by the collars of their shirts.

"That's not why I screamed!" Sierra shot back defensively.

"Ok, then why did you break the sound barrier?" Noah retorted.

As another boom of thunder erupted in the air, Sierra ducked her head under her right arm and used her left to point at the sky. "THAT'S WHY!"

Everyone looked up, and their faces went pale and their jaws dropped when they saw a huge, swirling black and purple vortex hovering only miles above the resort.

* * *

 **Playa de Losers - Forest**

At that very same time, a troubled youth was currently searching for the one person he care more about than anyone else in his life.

"Gwen? GWEN!" Duncan called out into the dark forest, but no answer came. Just the sounds of violent winds and booming thunder from the storm.

He looked around and saw that the forest had become somewhat of a horror movie scene. It was so dark that he almost couldn't see anything. The trees and rocks appeared jagged and hauntingly terrifying to the delinquent. And every brush of a branch or snap of a twig made him turn in every direction, either out of fear from wild animals or hope that it could be Gwen.

"Aw man, I didn't think this through." He sighed in defeat, hugging himself to keep warm as the winds howled.

Just then, he spotted what appeared to be a cave not too far off in the distance. _Maybe Gwen took shelter from the storm in there_ , he hoped. He sprinted off and ducked right into the opening.

The cave was semi-large. Not big enough to be considered a cavern, but tall enough that Duncan could still walk around through its tunnels without hunching over. It was certainly darker in there than it was outside. The convict suddenly remembered he had his lighter on him, and quickly pulled it out, sparking a flame with it. The tiny flame gave just enough light for him to see where he was going, so he decided to do what he came in there to do and find Gwen.

"Gwen? Gwen? You in here, pasty?" He called out, looking around to make sure she wasn't hiding behind on of the rocks in the cave,

"Gwen, if you are in here, I really need to you come out," he said, trying to sound very sincere in his worriment. "I know you're probably still mad at me, but it's getting really bad out there and we really need to- OOF!"

So concern whether or not Gwen would be in the gave that Duncan had lost focus on where he was walking and bumped face first into a wall. He pulled back and looked where he was.

It was the end of the cave. On either side of the wall were trees that had grown into the cave's interiors. The curious thing, Duncan noticed, holding his lighter up to the surface of the wall, was that their was a very large wooden door built into it. The door had no door knob or handle to open it with, but it did have a large, golden keyhole on it.

"What the hell?"

Suddenly, Duncan heard wrestling behind him, and turned around.

"W-who's there?" Duncan called out. He held out his lighter and it shined upon a figure. The figure was a brown cloak, and he had a hood that completely shadowed his face.

"What the hell man? Who are you?!" Duncan questioned the figure, put off by the creepiness of this dude.

"I've come to see the door to this world." The figure spoke, his voice dark, ominous and menacing.

"Huh?"

"This world has been connected."

"Wh-What are you talking about?"

"Tied to the darkness… soon to be completely eclipsed."

Duncan grew angry at the lack of answers this man was giving. "Whoever you are, stop freaking me the hell out like this! Where did you come from?"

The figure only inclined his head, studying Duncan. "You do not yet know what lies beyond the door."

"Door? What door? You mean this thing?" Duncan motioned to the wall behind him. "You're starting to sound like you're from another world or something."

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little."

"What the hell did you say?" Duncan was really losing his patience with this creep. "I know plenty! And if you are so certain I don't know anything, then how about I just make you tell me what I don't know!"

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

Duncan was really confused at this point. Who was this guy, and why was he talking in riddles? He turned back to the door on the wall behind him. Why was he so focus on that thing?

He turned back only to find the figure gone. He moved forward to see if he was hiding in the shadows, shining his lighter in every corner. He then felt a familiar presence behind him, and turned around to find the figure standing in front of the door, but facing Duncan.

"The door has opened…"

And then, without warning, the object on the wall burst open, unleashing a howling gust of purplish-black wind. Duncan tried to stay grounded, but the g-force of the wind was too much, and it blew him through the gave and out to the forest.

* * *

When Duncan opened his eyes again, he was lying on his back facing the sky. His eyes grew wide with fear as he saw the vortex in the sky. Quickly getting to his feet, he realized he needed to find Gwen more than ever, but his thoughts turned to the others at the resort.

 _I gotta find Gwen fast, but what about the rest of the Total Drama losers?_ He thought. He struggled for a minute before making a decision. _Maybe Gwen's back at the resort now. She's a smart girl. She would know to take shelter at a time like this._ He turned and sprinted for Playa de Losers, only to be stopped by something blocking his path.

Out from the shadows of the ground rose a small, black creature with yellow eyes and small antennae, just like the monsters from Duncan's dream.

"W-wha-? What the hell?" he stuttered, looking around as more of these things rose from the ground, surrounding him. "You guys can't be real. You were just a bad dream!"

The creatures were closing in on him. Duncan reached for his pocket knife, but the anxiety of it all was causing him to fumble with it until it slip out of his hand and past the creatures. Further to his horror, the ground beneath him began enveloping him in living shadows. He was being restrained against his will, the ability to move becoming more and more difficult with each passing second.

Then the creatures crouched and pounced, Duncan using the last of his mobility to bring his arms up in defense, thoughts of regrets on his mind thinking this was the end.

There was a bright flash of light. When it ended, the creatures were gone. Duncan looked down and saw that he was holding a weapon in his hand. It appeared to be some sort of sword. It had a handle and a yellow guard, but the most peculiar thing was that the top of the weapon had teeth, similar to that of a key. He held it up and saw there was a keychain attached to the handle. It had three circles, two smaller ones on top of a larger one, and Duncan suddenly remembered the symbols of the weapons from his dream.

"Wha…?" Duncan said. "What is this thing?"

 _Keyblade…_

Duncan knew that voice. It was the same one from his dream. He looked around to see where it was coming from, but no one was there. It was just inside his head like last time.

 _Keyblade…_ the voice spoke again. Duncan looked down at his weapon again.

"Key… blade?" He asked himself.'

Out of the corner of his eye Duncan saw more of those monsters appear. This time he wasn't afraid, because he now had something to defend himself with. He gripped the keyblade with both hands, took a deep breath, and attacked. It wasn't hard to beat the little guys as they weren't that tough, but they would jump around and flatten into the ground to avoid Duncan's attacks. Nevertheless, Duncan remembered how he beat these things in his dream and waited for them to halt their movements. Each creatures took only three hits with his weapon to defeat, and within a few minutes the juvie had destroyed them all.

"Aw man, this thing kicks ass so hard!" Duncan said, praising his new key-like weapon and swinging it a few times.

A flash of lightning drew him out of his excitement. He looked up and saw that the vortex was getting bigger. Remembering his previous mission, he dashed straight for the resort.

* * *

 **Playa de Losers - Pool Lounge**

Back at the lounge, everyone had completely lost their minds. Many of the former contestants were running around and screaming in panic over the vortex in the sky. Some were even hiding underneath the furniture on the resort grounds in a misguided attempt to protect themselves.

"We're all going to die!" Owen screamed, crashing into Harold, Sam and Justin as he tried to take cover.

"Tell mama I love her!" DJ cried, hugging a fake palm tree for dear life.

"The racoons were right! This is how we all die!" Izzy panicked, shaking Noah senselessly.

 **"EVERYBODY QUIET DOWN!"** a young, commanding voice bellowed. Everyone turned to see Brick standing on one of the buffet tables. He held his arms out in a calming matter.

"We need to get back inside and into the basement! It's the safest place in any emergency!"

"This is more than just an emergency, Sergeant Leaks-a-lot!" That was Jo, who appeared at one of end of the table that Brick was standing on. "This is doomsday! Hiding in some fancy-shmancy resort basement isn't going to protect us from being swallowed up by that!" She pointed up to the the vortex in the sky for added effect.

"No, Brick is right, Jo." Bridgette appeared next to the take-no-prisoners-jockette. "We need to take shelter, maybe see if we can call for help!"

"Call for help?!" Heather spoke up next. "Who could possibly help us stop a giant black hole from eating us alive?!"

"I hate to say it, but Queeny's right," Leshawna begrudgingly sighed. "I say we make like rats and jump ship. You know, get the hell off this island!"

"Chris!" Alejandro addressed the Total Drama Host, who was hiding behind Chef for safety, "You must have some sort of means of conveyance big enough for all of us to escape on? What about the helicopter from last season?"

"It's on the other side of this island," Chris said. "Chef might be able to-" Chris suddenly stopped, realizing something was off. He looked around and did a count off of all the ex-contestants in the area, and realized he was two short.

"Hey!" He shouted in frustration. "Where's Duncan?" Everyone looked around and saw that he was in fact gone.

"Hey," Trent spoke up, noticing someone else was missing too. "Gwen's not here either!"

"Guys! Look!" Geoff pointed to the ground where he Duncan's parol collar had dropped.

"That Weasel!" Chris angrily shouted, "He must have escaped and gone looking for her! I'll have his head for this!"

"What?!" Zoey shouted in despair. "You mean both Duncan and Gwen are out in the woods in this storm?!" She turned to Mike in desperation. "Mike, We have to go find them!"

"Zoey, we need to stick together," Cameron spoke on Mike's behalf. "If this storm gets any worse… well, I don't think I have to tell you the worst possible scenario."

"But we can't just leave them out there, Cameron," Zoey shot back. "They are our friends, and it wouldn't be right if they died because we did nothing to help them." Mike saw the determination in his girlfriend's eyes, and knew she was right.

"I'm with Zoey, Cam," Mike said, wrapping his arm around the woman he loved. "Duncan and Gwen are our friends. We need to help them."

"Fine, you brats want to play hero, be my guests," Chris rolled his eyes. "Everyone else, follow me and Chef to the chopper!"

The young adults and former tormentors all proceeded for the gates, when something blocked their path. A bunch of small, shadow-like creatures arose from the ground. Chris ordered everyone to head back into the hotel, but on turning around they found that more of these things were blocking the entrance to the resort.

"What now?" Harold asked.

"How should I know?" Noah retorted sharply.

"Guys, don't worry, I got it all figured out," Everyone turned to see Lindsey, the dumb blonde of Total Drama, approaching one of the shadow creatures. "The big black thingy in the sky, these little animals; they're all just another one of Chris's tricks! He's just obviously pulling one last prank on us because he must really like us and is going to miss us." Everyone stared at the airhead with raised eyebrows and disbelief. There was no way Lindsey could be this dumb, even at a time like this.

Chris was the first to speak up, "Lindsey, there's just two problems with your theory: One) I _don't like_ any of you losers. If anything, I only like _torturing_ all of you."

"Uh-huh. Yep. That seems right. No argument there," a bunch of the ex-contestants all spoke up with agreement.

"And Two) - and I can't stress this enough - HOW CAN THIS ALL BE ME WHEN I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE?!"

The dumb blonde took what the show host said into consideration for a second, bring a finger to her chin to better take it all in. When the knowledge of what Chris said hit her, she suddenly looked down and screamed in terror as the creatures jumped on her.

"AAAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEE! Get Off Get Off Get Off!" Lindsey struggled on the ground as the black creatures crawled all over. Suddenly, they were thrown off with her with a mighty kick. Lindsey looked up to see Tyler standing over her.

"Oh Tyler, Thank you so much!" Lindsey got up, crushed her boyfriend in a deep hug and gave him a passionate kiss.

So into the moment they were having that the couple failed to notice more of the creatures sneaking up on them. When one pounced, it was punched by Lightning and burst into dark mist. The couple looked up to see determination in his eyes.

"That's it!" The over-achieving jock said. "It this is how it ends, then Lightning is going down swinging for the fences!"

"Meathead's right!" Eva said. "I'm not about to die like some helpless little girl."

As if on cue, many of the Total Drama castmates found their courage and began fighting off the creatures.

Noah, Eva, Izzy and Owen all worked together to bring a small group of them down. Noah distracted two of them while Eva slammed her fist down hard on them. Izzy preformed her Egyptian-style kung fu on one, and Owen body slammed three of them into black mist

Many of the couples were working together to defend each other's backs. Geoff and Bridgette shared Bridgette's surfboard as a weapon, Heather and Alejandro punched and kicked furiously, Leshawna beat down three while Harold protected her with his nunchucks, and Dakotazoid stomped furiously on a lot of them while Sam cheered her on from the safety of her shoulders.

Trent used his guitar to protect Katie, Sadie, and a cowering Beth and Justin. Three of the creatures surrounded Cody and Cameron, but Sierra went full psycho and scared them off. Meanwhile, B unleashed a gizmo from his jacket and used it to save Dawn and Staci.

Courtney and Scott worked together to take three of the monsters down. They failed to notice a bunch of them appearing from behind. Thankfully, Freak-Zekiel pounced on them before they themselves could pounce on the All Star couple.

As Chef was defending Chris with one of his frying pans, Anne Maria sprayed some of the monsters with her hairspray which allowed for Jo and Brick to smash them with their combat moves while they were disoriented.

Finally, Mike and Zoey were using their respective moves to protect Tyler and Lindsey.

As hard as they all fought, however, more creatures just kept appearing around them; two for every one that they destroyed.

"These things just keep coming!" Mike gasped, starting to get tired.

"Don't give up, Mike!" Zoey encouraged her boyfriend. "We can beat them!"

" **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"** The couple turned to find Gwen running into the lounge area, being chased by a small army of the little monsters.

"Gwen!" Zoey shouted. She ran passed the monsters to help her. Mike tried to follow her, but the creatures moved in front of him, blocking his way.

Zoey made her way to Gwen just as the loner tripped over a pool noodle. Before the creatures could attacked her, Zoey jumped into the air and landed on one of them, causing it to burst into black mist. She then did a roundhouse kick to send the other ones away. The redhead then turned back to her friend.

"You ok, Gwen?" She said, helping the goth girl to her feet.

"Yeah, thanks Zoey" Gwen said, smiling gratefully at her rescuer. She then looked behind the Indie girl and saw another figure approaching out of the forest.

"Hey, who's that?"

Zoey turned around and saw the figure getting closer as well. She squinted her eyes to get a better view, and then her heart leaped with joy as she figured out who it was.

"It's Duncan!"

"What?! Duncan? Where?!" Chris bellowed, having been near the two females when they spotted the ex-con. Zoey pointed out to the approaching delinquent, and both she and Chris raised their eyebrows at what they saw Duncan carrying.

"Um, what is that thing that he's got?" Chris said puzzled.

"I'm not sure," Zoey said. "It… It kinda looks like a-"

The redhead didn't get to finish her sentence, as another loud boom of thunder roared across the sky. This time, the ground beneath them broke and large gusts of wind swept all the contests and the co-hosts into the air, many of them screaming in terror.

" **GUYS!"** Duncan called after his friends, enemies and ex-girlfriend, having reached the lounge area just as it broke apart..

Before he could think of what to do, another vortex swept the delinquent into the air.

* * *

The next thing Duncan knew, he landed face first onto something cold and sandy. He pulled himself together and shook away the pain, noticing he was on a large landmass very close to the vortex. He still had his key-like weapon, but he could see no sign of his fellow contestants. He ran over to the edge of the landmass, only to be met with dark clouds. Even though they were blocking his view of the ground, he knew he was so high up that he probably couldn't see it either way.

Duncan then felt another presence behind him, and turned around only for his face to go pale with fear.

"Oh crap!" He panicked.

It was another monster, but this one was different than the others. It was huge- a good thirty-feet tall with massive arms and legs with strange feet. Its head was concealed behind black tentacles, but Duncan could make out two bright, yellow eyes piercing through the coverage. The monster also had a giant hole in its chest in the shape of a heart. It was the same monster from the last part of his dream!

Duncan didn't have time to think as the creature got down on its knees, crossed its arms only to thrust them back and stick its chest out. The hole in its chest suddenly glowed with dark energy. With a thrust of its chest it unleashed small spurts of energy that made their way towards Duncan.

Duncan, now scarred, barely had time to dodge the first ball of energy before another tried to hit him. He managed to duck from most of them, but knew he could not run forever. He remembered that in his dream the monster's main weakness was its head, but to get to it he first had to take out the arms. He ran toward the monster and started hacking away at its limbs, all the while dodging the burst of energy that followed him.

Suddenly, the creature rose up onto its feet, brought its fist up and slammed it hard into the ground. A pool of darkness grew from where it landed and more of the little creatures appeared. Duncan knew he had to take out the little guys to get to the big one. So that's what he did.

For a good 15 minutes this pattern continued: dodge the energy orbs, fight the small monsters, avoid the swipes by the large arms, all the while hacking away at them. After a while, the creature fell to its chest, appearing tired. Duncan took the opportunity to slash and hack at its head, enjoying every minute of it.

"Yeah, you like that?! Not so tough now, are ya? You overgrown boogie man!" Duncan cried excitedly.

Then, the creature just seemingly stood on its feet. The winds of the vortex were getting stronger. The creature suddenly floated up on them and into the vortex, disappearing.

Realizing what was happening, Duncan ran and grabbed onto to a fake palm tree for dear life. The winds continued to get stronger until Duncan's body was being pulled up into the air. Try as he might, his gripped loosened until he was holding on to the tree with one hand.

Then, his grip gave away and he was pulled into the vortex.

"NO! IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS!" he screamed in terror.

And soon, within second that Duncan had disappeared into the vortex, the world had was destroyed. Swallowed by the darkness.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another world, an anthropomorphic dog and duck had just arrived in a town plaza, their yellow dog in tail. The larger dog was wearing green while the duck was wearing blue.

As they made their way into town, something caught the dog's eye and he looked up. What he saw made him gasp in horror.

"Look! A star's going out!" Goofy cried. The duck turned and looked to the sky, and sure enough, one of the bigger stars in the sky flickered before completely disappearing in a blink of an eye.

Remembering what their king had said about worlds and stars going out, both were suddenly more on edge about their mission than when they first started.

"Come on," Donald said to his compatriot, "Let's hurry."

Goofy nodded in agreement, and the trio of animals preceded further into the town of this world.

* * *

 **Dun Dun Duuuuuuun! Oh no! The Total Drama world has been consumed by darkness. Has anyone survived? Stay tuned for more!**

 **Author's Note: about the parts on Zoey and Mike's relationship: its all a part of further events in the story that I'm planning. Plus, since most people say the Zoke pairing is boring, I decided to delve into some possible problems that would come from dating a multiple personality like Mike. All will be revealed in due time.**

 **Total Drama © Teletoon.**

 **Kingdom Hearts © Disney and Square Inc.**


End file.
